The One
by That One Apologue
Summary: ABANDONED! Amy's pregnant with Randy's baby, but she's in love with John. Despite the fact she keeps telling herself she doesn't love him, she still finds herself wanting him, not Randy. In the end it can only cause problems.
1. Leaving

**The One**

_**Prologue: Leaving**_

In the background the sound of flights landing and taking off rang through her ears. She awaited the woman in dark blue ahead of her to call her section. Once hearing, "Now boarding first class..." She got up and grabbed onto her carry on suitcase. Handing the ticket over to the woman she offered a smile. She wasn't in the best of moods and yet still tried to not take it out on everyone else.

She sat down in her seat and glared out the window. The stewardess asked, "Drink, ma'am?" She shook her head and waved her off. Next thing she knew they ordered, "All passengers please buckle your seat belts, the plane will be taking off in approximately ten minutes." She did so then once again looked out the window.

Taking one last look at the place she was leaving, Stanford was a thing of the past. The future, however, wasn't St. Louis or even West Newbury, but TNA's payperview location of California. Of course it was only to visit Jeff backstage. She was now on maternity leave with the WWE and four months pregnant with Randy's child.

She hadn't spoken to Randy in hours, while she just talked to John as least a half an hour ago. No she hadn't chosen John or Randy, yet. Right now all she wanted to think about was John, but at the same time she didn't want to leave Randy. She was still 'with' him to some point. They called one another boyfriend and girlfriend, but still whenever she was with him she thought of John.

This was unhealthy, as Jeff put it. Jeff would be the one to set her straight. To help her make the right decision. Whatever that meant. The right decision was either be with the father of your child or the man you love. Soon she'd arrive and soon she'd know what to do with this whole situation. John was aware of her relationship with Randy and they didn't do anything, but kiss.

Randy was very much unaware of the 'relationship' between John and Amy. He never excepted a thing, while Dawn had noticed and questioned it many times. However, now wasn't the time to think about what Randy doesn't know. The only thing she wanted to do was relax and sleep...

_To Be Continued..._

_This is no longer a sequel, though it was before.. Now it's on it's own.. Sorry for the short start, but it's a prologue.. It's meant to be short._


	2. Arriving

**The One**

_**Chapter One: Arriving**_

_**Author's Note: sapphiretwilight sorry for the short chapter, but I could not think of anything else to say…**_

**The twist was that she was still with Randy... Just incase you didn't catch that. ; ) REVIEW PLZ!**

The plane came to a slow stop and she was more than ready to greet the TNA superstar that was going to pick her up at the airport. Once it came to a complete stop and they started letting passengers off she grabbed her jacket then slowly followed the first class passengers off the plane.

She stepped out of the plane and was greeted by the cool morning breeze. After walking down the steps and setting her left foot on the pavement. She stepped completely off the plane and rushed into the arms off her best friend. He hugged her tightly to him as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I missed you so much..." She said as she let him go and seen that he was crying.

He also noticed she was doing the same. "Li sweetie, let's go get your bags."

She grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "How have you been?" She asked.

"Good and I see you have too... Nice belly." He commented.

"Thanks I guess... Randy can't keep his hands off my stomach. Every time he comes back his hands go right for my stomach." She said with a laugh.

"I can only imagine how he must feel. Becomin' a father and all... I mean I know how you must feel too. Becomin' a mother and fallin' in love with John." He pointed out.

"I know I'm fallin' for John... However, at the same time part of me feels that I should stay with Randy. He's just so... Sweet..." She replied with a smile.

"If I wasn't mistaken it looks and sounds like you're fallin' for Randy too... Sweet, eh? Well if he treats ya well I don't care if ya stay with him or not. I mean if he even disrespects you ever, or lays a hand on ya... I'll kill him myself!" He stated.

"Jeff... I don't know how exactly John feels about me thought, however, I know how Randy feels. He's said he loves me too many times to count. I just haven't said it back. I think that scares him or somethin'." She announced.

"Of course it does. If he said he loves you and all you do is sit there silently or change the subject it gets him second guessin'. John may not love you, _yet_..." He paused to stash her bags in the trunk of the car.

He opened the door for her then jogged to his side and opened his door. She grinned at him as he started the car up. It surprised her that the music wasn't blasted up high.

"You do know that blasting the music, like you normally do, won't hurt the baby at all?" Amy asked as the car went into motion.

"Ah, I figured we'd talk... And, yes I did know that. A certain someone called me and told me what to do and what not to do." Jeff replied softly.

"Who is this certain someone that I may need to kick the crap out of?" Amy questioned.

"Dawn Marie... Along with Trish by her side. Apparently they've been doing research." Jeff stated.

"Figured... They did the exact same thing to me. Except they also watch my 'diet' as well." Amy announced.

"Not much has changed then... Except for the fact that you love two completely different men." Jeff declared as he took a turn.

"Yeah that's never happened before..." Amy mumbled sarcastically as the car came to a stop.

Jeff rested his arm on her seat and asked, "Why has that happened to you before?"

"With Matt... And you..." Amy replied quietly.

"Come again?" Jeff questioned.

"With Matt and you." Amy repeated louder.

"I heard what you said... Why didn't you ever say something? How'd you even fall in love with me in the first place?" Jeff replied.

"Well we always used to flirt back then... I don't care what you say that was flirting." Amy pointed out.

"I wasn't going to say it wasn't." Jeff stated.

"Well it's too late now... No way am I gonna add another man to the list of who I have to hurt." Amy declared.

"I know it's too late... I'd never come onto you when you're pregnant with another man's child and in love with his best friend."

"Rub it in why don't you?" Amy hissed.

"Hey, don't get angry with me for stating the facts." Jeff warned.

"Sorry Jeff, but I didn't come here to talk about that…" Amy replied.

"Yes you did… Admit it; you came here for my help. You always need my help when it comes to this kind of stuff." Jeff declared.

"Fine maybe I did, but can we at least go inside?" Amy asked.

"Sure…" Jeff mumbled as he opened his door.

She opened hers and followed him into the hotel he was staying at.

"TNA most not pay as much." She commented as they entered his room.

"They may not pay much, but they pay enough." He stated.

She rolled her eyes before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So, where do you want to start?" He asked.

"Start what?" She questioned.

"The story… How'd you wind up sleeping with Randy?" He replied.

"Well it was a drunken mistake… Then maybe a week later, he asks me out. I said, 'no'. I guess he didn't think of that as a never, so he asked me again a few days later. The next time Matt overheard it and then got angry at me for it. I started avoiding Randy and ignoring his calls. Dawn, being the friend she is, gave him my phone number. Just a day or two after he stopped calling I started throwing up. I brushed it off and thought it was just the flu. Until I kept throwing up and got these weird cravings. So I took a pregnancy test and it came up positive." She declared.

"So who do _you _want to be with then?" He asked.

"Part of me says Randy because I'm falling for him and he's the father of my baby. While the other says I love John more than Randy, so I should be with him."

"You don't have to be with Randy. You know that, right?" He questioned.

"Yeah I know that, but I need some serious help deciding." She stated.

"I can't help you choose between them." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I know… The least you could do is tell me what you think about it or what you'd do." She pleaded.

"Sure I'll tell you what I think. I think that you should be with Randy. However, if I were you I'd probably go with the one I love the most." He replied.

"That didn't help at all Jeff…" She sneered.

"I know, but I'm not going to tell you what to do." He declared.

She let out a heavy sigh before saying, "Within the next two days I'll know who I want."

"Good, for now let's spend some time together…" He declared.

_To Be Continued…_

_Why has god cursed me with this horrible writers block? I'm sorry, but this story is really getting me stuck._


	3. To The Moon And Back

**The One**

_**Chapter Two: To The Moon And Back**_

_**Author's Note: 'To The Moon And Back' is a song sang by Savage Garden… No lyrics in here.**_

After two days with Jeff, she had made up her mind. She knew that she didn't need to be with Randy just because she was pregnant with his child. However, she wanted to be with both men. It was simply an impossible task. Choosing was going to be difficult. One of them would walk away broken hearted, while the other would walk away happy.

She didn't want to be the reason that they fought or the reason that one of them was broken hearted. She knew that when she got on that plane once again and headed for Texas to meet John and Randy that everything was going to change. For good or bad, it was going to change.

"I know who I'm choosing..." Amy declared.

"Hold that thought..." Jeff asked as he pointed behind her.

She turned and her jaw dropped. _'Why is he here? I asked him to not come...' _Amy thought as she glared at the man who walked up to the two of them. She offered him a smile while Jeff said he'd be back shortly.

"Why are you here?" Amy managed to ask.

_Elsewhere..._

Dawn smiled happily as she and Trish looked over some baby names along with Carlene and Lisa.

"Joseph?" Victoria offered.

"Too Christian-like." Trish replied.

"And what's wrong with that? It's only a religion." Carlene pointed out.

"I just don't like it..." Trish declared.

"Michael?" Dawn asked.

"That sounds good... Put it down." Trish stated.

"Don't ask us..." Lisa mumbled.

"Why are we even here if you two are just going to pick out the names?" Carlene asked.

"What's wrong with Michael?" Trish snapped.

"Nothing... I like it, but just ask us too? Even if our opinions don't even matter." Lisa replied.

"Emily?" Trish questioned.

"No way..." Carlene declared.

"Okay... Moving on..." Trish started.

"Ashley?" Carlene offered.

"Perfect... Put it down..." Trish ordered.

"So we need two more names. One boy and one girl." Dawn stated.

"What do you have down?" Lisa asked.

"For girl names; Elizabeth, Samantha, Isabella and Ashley. For boys; Joshua, Ethan, Daniel and Michael." Dawn replied.

"Okay... Any more suggestions?" Trish questioned.

"Alexis." Lisa announced.

"I love that one..." Dawn commented before putting it down. "One boy name left..."

"Samuel?" Trish asked.

"No... I don't like that name... Maybe Sam, but not Samuel." Dawn commented.

"I don't like it either." Lisa agreed.

"How about James?" Carlene questioned.

"Good... I like it..." Trish replied.

"Me too... Now we've got ten names for her to pick from!" Dawn beamed.

"How nice are we? She doesn't even get to pick out her own child's name?" Carlene stated.

"She is... We're just giving her only ten options... Thank god Randy is laid back. Most men would tell us to but out." Lisa declared with a laugh.

"He still could do that..." Trish pointed out.

"Let's just hope he doesn't..." Dawn replied.

_Back In California..._

"I had to see you..." He stated.

"I missed you too, but this is kind of time to get away from the whole mess, John." She replied.

"And I know that. But I just had to tell you something before you make your decision." He declared.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Can we go somewhere more... Private?" He questioned.

"Sure..." She mumbled.

They walked into the hotel room and sat down on one of the two beds that occupied the room.

"Amy... I love you... I'd wait forever for you..." He started.

"John..." She interrupted.

"No... Let me finish... I love you more than anyone could ever love another person. I'd go to the moon and back for you. Hell I'd kill for you. I'd do anything and everything just to have your love. You won't make a mistake by choosin' me. I promise to love you every single second of the day. Even when you're asleep, I'll still love you." He announced.

She has a loss for words. His words left her breathless. The only thing she questioned was if he really meant it. That thought was soon dismissed because the tone in his voice was all-serious. If she really loved him than she could be with him. It wasn't a hard decision. It was either for her or her baby...

"John... I'm sorry..." She whispered as tear streamed down her cheek.

He jaw dropped, he knew what that meant. However, he didn't want to admit it. _'She chooses Randy, over me?' _He thought.

"Amy..." He started.

"John, I just can't do anything with you until the baby is born..." She stated.

"So you're going to stay with him?" He asked.

"Until the baby is born, yes. Then I'll choose from there." She declared.

"That's five months Amy... Five months that you could easily fall for him in. Why can't we be together?" He questioned.

"Because Randy needs to be there. He needs to be the one that helps me through this pregnancy, not you..." She replied.

"I'm not asking to help you through this. I'm asking you to be mine. I don't care if you want him to be there, you do that. But don't shut me out of your life because of it." He pleaded.

"I'm not shutting you out..." She started.

"No you are... You can't wait until the baby is born to make a decision because it'll only hurt one of us that much more." He declared.

"Then give me some space... Some time, I came here to decide and you follow. I only told you where I was going so that you wouldn't be worried. Not so that you could follow me." She stated.

"Okay, sorry I followed. Go ahead and think it over... Call me when you decide." He replied.

"Don't worry... I will..." She announced.

He got off the bed and walked out the door. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had to. However, he did not intend to leave California or even the city. He was going to stay right here in this hotel until she decided.

"So... What'd John say?" Jeff asked as he sat down beside her.

"That he loved me..." Amy replied.

"Oh how tragic... It's like the movies. Girl loves boy, boy loves girl. Girl is pregnant with another boy's baby." Jeff stated.

"And what movie did that happen in?" Amy questioned.

"I don't know... But it reminds me of the movies..." Jeff declared.

"Now what should I do? I have to give an answer to him before I leave... He'll only follow and probably arrange to get a seat next to me and annoy me until I give an answer." She announced.

"I'd be just freaked out if he did that... But you know you don't have forever." He reminded.

"I know that... I'm just going to have a hard time deciding now..." She replied.

"In the end I hope you make the right decision..." He stated before getting up.

The only question that was in her head was; what is the right decision?

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Not Now, Not Ever

**The One**

_**Chapter Three: Not Now, Not Ever**_

_**Author's Note: **Brookie, you're really, really, really pushing it... Lol... Well basically the title says it all..._

Taking every single thought about both men and comparing them she realized one thing... One she hadn't known either long enough to truly love them, just the 'idea' of them. Two they were very much alike. It was almost as if they were the same, but at the same time they weren't. Reality was they were completely opposites not only from each other, but from her as well.

However, there is a bond between herself and Randy; and that bond is simply the baby that was growing inside of her. To be honest that bond couldn't really be ignored. She had to think of that baby first, not herself, but that baby. While at the same time she wanted to think of herself. Maybe she could do both?

So she thought of herself, then she thought about Randy and John. Finally when it was all said and done she had officially chosen the man she wanted to be with, despite the pain it'd cause the other, she choose. She knew John was somewhere in the area, just it was a question of where. Jeff had gone to lunch with a few TNA stars, so there was no telling how to find Cena.

Instead of searching the entire hotel she called him. He picked up quickly and then headed over to Jeff's hotel room. She awaited his arrival nervously, just hoping that he'd understand. Shortly after pacing a hole in the floor there was a knock at the door. The door flung open and her jaw dropped.

"Hey... I had to come see you..." Randy stated as he invited himself in, despite the look on Amy's face.

"Really... And yet I told you not to, why'd you come?" Amy asked before closing the door.

"Didn't I just say why?" He replied as she thought a moment.

"Ah yeah, I guess you did... Sorry, just a little out of it you could say..." She admitted.

"Oh really? Well if there's anything I can do, just say the word and I'll do it." He offered.

"That's really sweet, but I can take care of myself..." She declared.

"I know you can, but I just wanted you to know that." He replied.

"Well I do know that... So, ah, why'd you come when I'm gonna be on a plane out of here in like two or three hours?" She asked.

"Actually I was thinking you could get a later flight, like tomorrow, and we could stay here and spend some time together?" He announced.

"Is that an offer or an order?" She teased.

"An order..." He declared with a playful wink.

"You do know that's what got me pregnant?" She joked.

"Yeah, well this time there's no way you could get pregnant. So we should go for it." He replied.

"You're always one step ahead of everyone, aren't you?" She questioned.

"Yep, you know I am--" He started, a knock at the door stopping him. "You expecting someone?"

"No... Um, actually yes... I'll just need a few minutes..." She announced as she head towards the door.

She opened the door and practically shoved the man in the doorway back outside. He gave her a look as if to questioned her motives, until she shut the door behind her.

"Randy's here..." She declared.

"What? Why'd he come? I thought you--" John started.

"I said that to you as well, but look what happened..." She teased.

"Yeah, well now you can dump him sooner..." John sneered.

"Actually, I'm not dumping him... I'm not dumping anyone... I figured it'd be easier on everyone if I just stayed with Randy. Now before you start to rant about how I could fall in love with him in that time, you just hear me out. I've had time on my own to think, about what I want and what I can and can't do. This entire thing was very unfair to Randy, he was competing for me without even knowing it. Then out of no where I leave him for you? I'm not going to do that..." She stated.

"So you're gonna hurt me?" He replied dryly.

"Don't be that way... I mean you're not even considering how much you'd hurt one of your best friend's if you 'stole' me away from him." She snapped.

"I don't give a damn 'bout Randy... I love you--" He hissed.

"No... You don't... There's no way you could possibly love me." She cut him off.

"Stop acting like you're unlovable..." He replied.

"I'm not! We haven't known each other long enough to be in love... It took Matt and I almost a year to actually fall in love." She declared.

"Well that's nice... But how could you possibly love Randy?" He asked.

"I don't... At least not yet... I don't know what I'm trying to say here, but I just know that we can't be together now, maybe never." She announced.

"Maybe never? Why would you do that to yourself? I love you and yet you're going to stay with someone you don't love?"

"I don't love you... It was a mistake... I admit it, now all I want to do is try to have a relationship with Randy." She replied.

"Are you sure we could never be together?" He questioned.

"Positive..." She stated.

"Fine... But if you change your mind, I'll always be around." He reminded her.

"Of course you will... You're Randy's best friend... But you're no longer anything more than a friend to me." She declared.

"Yeah... I got it... Well have fun..." He sneered before walking off.

She watched as he walked done the hall, angry at himself above anyone else. He betrayed his best friend, in more than one way. Right now was the best time to head to Texas for the show. Although, he truly didn't want to, it was for the best if he did. Randy would grow curious if he knew John was here.

Amy went back into the hotel room, while Randy shot her a curious glance.

"And who was that?" Randy asked.

"Ah, Jeff... He wanted to know when we'd be done." Amy replied.

"Well he could have came in..." Randy pointed out.

"Yeah, but he didn't want to, ah... disturb us." Amy declared.

"Okay, so what do you want to do? We've got two whole days, alone..." Randy announced.

"Oh really? Well maybe we should just stay inside... Watch some movies?" Amy offered.

"Sure... Which movie?" He questioned.

"I don't know... Let's see what the pay-per-view selection is..." She stated before handing him the remote.

---To Be Continued---

Sorry about the lack of updates... Was a little busy...


	5. Sometimes

**The One**

_**Chapter Four: Sometimes**_

_**Author's Note: **Wow, I started writing this right after I posted the last chapter and totally forgot about it... However, now I'm updating and that's all that counts!_

After selecting a movie they laid down on the bed, and wound up falling asleep being that Randy was tired, and the movie was extremely boring. Jeff returned maybe half an hour after they fell asleep and was a little taken back at seeing Randy there. However, he knew she picked him because other wise she wouldn't be sleeping in his arms.

Well maybe she would be, but John had even confronted the TNA star saying he was going to head back to Texas. When Jeff asked why, all John said was ask Amy... Noting the fact that they were watching what looked to be an extremely boring movie before falling asleep Jeff glared at the television.

Of course, the fact that it was a comedy movie stuck out, plus the fact that it was actually not even a boring movie at all. It looked as if it was probably one of the funniest movies ever. Then he considered that maybe neither were watching the movie at all and they were just laying there thinking about each other.

Such a boring subject that must have been. Other than that, everything seemed normal. Jeff sat on the other bed and watched the movie for a few minutes before his cell phone rang. He hurried to the bathroom and answered it.

"I can't do it..." The man stated in a shaky sound.

"Can't do what?" Jeff asked almost in a whisper.

"I can't leave... I just can't leave her... I can't." The man exclaimed.

"Of course you can't leave her! I know you love her, and she's really not thinking..." Jeff replied.

"She sounded crystal clear to me when she told me never..." John declared.

"Well maybe she just needs some time?" Jeff offered.

"Maybe... But what am I supposed to say? My flight was cancelled?" John asked.

"That could work..." Jeff stated.

"No... I should tell her the truth; you know that'd be right thing to do." John argued.

"I doubt she told Randy that you were here..." Jeff commented.

"I know she didn't... I don't care that she didn't, cos' Randy's gonna find out... Whether she likes it or not." John replied.

"You're going to tell Randy about you and Amy?" Jeff exclaimed, as his voice got a little louder.

He winced before opening the door up to see neither had waken up, she was still in Randy's arms. However, now it seemed that he had a death grip on her as he held her close. Jeff raised an eyebrow before shutting the bathroom door and continuing his conversation with John.

"Okay... So you were saying?" Jeff asked as he got back on the phone.

"I'm gonna tell Randy 'bout me and Amy..." John declared.

"Are you sure? I mean Amy should really tell him not--" Jeff started.

"No, I want to tell him... She's obviously not going to do it herself, so I may as well do it." John interrupted.

"So what'd she say to make you so angry with her?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, as much as I may not wanna admit this... She was completely right. This entire situation isn't fair to Randy... So I'm gonna tell him, then it will be fair." John replied.

"You're really gonna be on her bad side." Jeff pointed out.

"Don't worry, I have a plan..." John announced.

"Great... But, I've really gotta go... I don't want Li to know that I'm apart of this scheme..." Jeff stated.

"You aren't... You just know about it." John joked.

"Duh... She'll still be angry, though." Jeff declared.

"I know..." John said.

"Great... Well I guess I'll see you when you get here?" Jeff offered.

"Yeah... See you soon." John replied.

After hanging up the phone, Jeff stepped out of the bathroom and glared at the clock. Then he decided to wake the couple on the bed. Jeff started to jump on the bed, once the two woke up he laughed. Amy slapped him in the leg.

"Jeff... You asshole..." Amy hissed before hitting him once more.

"Sorry... You looked so peaceful." Jeff teased.

"So you woke us up?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah! I was bored..." Jeff replied.

"I should just kill--" Amy started.

"Me? Well, then you'll need to find a new best friend..." Jeff teased.

"So... I'm perfectly capable of doing so..." Amy stated.

"Oh really? I don't know anyone that'd be as good to you as me." Jeff declared.

"Okay... Maybe, but at least I'll find someone that won't wake me up at odd hours of the night." Amy hissed.

"It's ten, Li... Ten..." Jeff announced.

"What?" Amy asked as she glared over at the clock.

"I said it's ten." Jeff repeated.

"I heard what you said, but why would you wake us up? Now it's gonna take forever to get back to sleep." Amy whined.

"We could always pre-occupy ourselves." Randy stated with a smirk.

"Ah, no you can't..." Jeff replied.

"I'll pay you to leave this hotel room." Randy declared as Jeff shot him a curious look.

"How much are we talkin'?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know... As much as it takes you to leave..." Randy answered.

"Randy, I wouldn't do that... He'll clean out your entire wallet..." Amy warned.

Before Randy could back talk her warning, there was a knock at the door. Amy and Randy both glared at the door then Jeff, who only shrugged and offered a smile to the two. The couple got off the bed for a moment and straightened up before they sat back down on the edge of the bed they were previously sleeping in.

Jeff led the expected, or unexpected in Randy and Amy's case, visitor to where the beds sat. Amy winced while Randy only smiled at the man.

"I thought you said family emergency." Randy teased.

"Well the emergency passed ova... So I decided to come here after Dawn told me that you came here." John lied.

"Great, so are you staying here?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, depends on Jeff..." John replied, glaring at the younger Hardy.

"Doesn't bother me." Jeff declared as he sat down on the other bed.

He could tell the redhead was burning holes in him with her eyes; he tried his best not to laugh in her face. Then he reminded himself that if he did so Randy might think he was crazy or weird. So instead, he offered her a smile, trying not to crack up by the look on her face.

"Is that okay with you, Ames?" Randy asked, as Amy snapped out of her kill Jeff thoughts.

"Ah, sure?" Amy offered, not knowing what he was even asking her.

"Okay cool... So where do you want to go?" Randy questioned.

"Ah... Maybe the hotel restaurant downstairs?" John replied.

"Fine by me... Ames, we'll be back after we're done talking or otherwise when John's done eating." Randy announced.

"Okay..." Amy mumbled before Randy walked over to her and offered her a quick kiss.

"I love you..." Randy whispered before following John out the door.

Once Amy heard the door shut, she slapped Jeff.

"Why are you always a nosey asshole?" Amy sneered.

"Amy, John loves you... I know Randy does too, but John loves you a little more than I can even explain. I know it isn't fair to Randy, but you two are madly in love... If you ask me... Now how you fell that deep in love in such a short period of time is beyond reasoning. If you really would rather have Randy then go with him, but if you really want John the window will only be open for a short amount of time." Jeff stated.

"Jeff, sometimes love isn't enough... I realize that John loves me, but I also know that I have a child to think about." Amy replied.

"Well that's not fair to you or Randy, or even the child, if you're together just because of that baby... It'll end sooner or later, and it won't be pretty when it does." Jeff declared.

xxx

Randy watched John, who looked to be in deep thought. He let out a sigh.

"Are you going to talk or what? I'd like to get back upstairs and spend some time with my girlfriend." Randy stated.

"Yeah, I'm jus' tryin' to figure out how I can say this..." John explained.

"Just spit it out.." Randy replied.

"Okay... Here it goes... I love..." John started.

To Be Continued...


	6. Confession

**The One**

_**Chapter Five: Confession**_

_"Okay... Here it goes... I love..." John started._

Randy glared at him, waiting for the name to roll off his tongue.

"You love?" Randy asked.

"I love..." John took a deep breath. "Amy..."

"What?" Randy questioned, unsure if he heard correctly.

"I love Amy..." John repeated.

"As a friend, or more?" Randy asked.

"More..." John replied.

Randy leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, taking in what he had just heard. After a few moments of silence he started...

"How? When? Does she love you back?" Randy questioned.

"How I don't know... When, about two months ago... And I think she loves me back." John announced.

Randy ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, second later he reopened them. John was watching him curiously, trying to read his emotions.

"How could you?" Randy asked, his voice cracking a tad.

"Man, it just happened... We went out on a date and then we kissed a week later... I don't know when, but I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me." John explained.

"A week later? We were together then... Have you done anything with my girlfriend? I mean anything... Kiss, make out, touch each other... Have sex?" Randy questioned.

"Are you kiddin' me? You wanna know if we had sex?" John snapped.

"Hey, I'm just wondering how much she's kept from me..." Randy replied.

"Fine... We've done all that you've listed, except sex." John declared.

"Okay... So, why would you guys speak behind my back like that? Are you crazy or are you just that heartless?" Randy sneered.

"Randy, she's wanted to tell you... But it was my idea not to. I didn't think you'd be too pleased with it." John stated.

"Too pleased?" Randy echoed. "Too pleased? I'm pissed off about it... You snuck behind my back and you were making out with my girl friend for two months. Why would have been pleased with that!"

"I know you weren't going to be happy 'bout it... But I just wanted to tell you before you do anythin' you'll regret." John replied.

"Anything I'll regret? So this is your way of splitting us up and having her to yourself?" Randy snapped.

"Why would you stay with a woman that has cheated on ya?" John asked.

"Because I love her! I've told you how much I love her, yet you were trying to steal her away from me all this time..." Randy hissed. "Some friend you are."

"I wasn't tryin'... Well, I don't think you really love her... You just love that baby she's carryin'... Why don't you do yourself and her a favor and just leave?" John sneered.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, cos' then I could show her how much I really love her, without her pushin' me away." John replied.

"Well that's not going to happen... I'm not leaving her... But this, our friendship, is over..." Randy declared as he got up from his seat. "Oh yeah, don't you go near Amy again..."

Randy stormed off, leaving John frustrated. He'd just lost Randy as a friend and still wasn't going to have Amy. How screwed up things were now.

_Meanwhile..._

Jeff glared at Amy again, the silence was killing him.

"I'm sorry... Please don't be mad at me." Jeff pleaded.

"I'm not... I'm just worried what they're talkin' about, that's all." Amy replied.

"Well we'll find out soon enough..." Jeff mumbled. "So when are y'all headin' to Texas?"

"In two days I guess... Maybe sooner if somethin' comes up." Amy stated.

"Somethin' as in Randy gets upset?" Jeff asked.

"Exactly..." Amy replied.

Suddenly there was a spark knock at the door, Jeff and Amy glared at the door a few moments. Jeff got off the bed and opened the door, a man pushed past him and glared at him. Jeff could tell something was wrong and he left the room.

"So explain to me... When did you plan on telling me about you and John? When did you plan on breaking up with me?" Randy asked.

"I... I wasn't going to break up with you... I wanted to tell you..." Amy mumbled.

"What do you mean you're not leaving me? John said you love him... Why would you stay with me?" Randy snapped.

"Do you want me to leave you?" Amy questioned.

"No... I don't... But, just tell me why you're not going to leave me... If it's because of our baby, then it's over." Randy replied.

"It's not because of the baby..." Amy declared.

"Then why?" Randy asked.

"Because... I don't want to be with John... I want to be with you..." Amy stated.

"You want to be with me?" Randy echoed.

"Yes..." Amy replied getting off the bed.

She stood before him, hazel eyes locked with blue. He grabbed her and held her close to him, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her head rested on his chest as his hands ran up and down her back.

"I love you..." Randy muttered.

"I know..." She whispered.

_Meanwhile..._

Jeff headed down to the hotel restaurant, not necessarily looking for John, but that was one of his reasons. John was sitting at a table glaring at his hands, he looked up when Jeff plopped down in the chair Randy was previously in.

"Amy and Randy are talkin'..." Jeff announced.

"Good I hope they break up..." John mumbled.

"Why? They're having a baby... You seriously want to break up a couple that's having a baby? The baby will just bring them closer together after it's born." Jeff stated.

"I know... I just don't care... If she were mine, that wouldn't matter..." John declared.

"You seriously don't get it..." Jeff replied, shaking his head.

_Elsewhere..._

Lisa, Carlene, Stacy and Torrie were the victims of Dawn and Trish's mega shopping spree. The occasion? Amy's baby shower.

"Trish... Dawn... You are the pickiest shoppers EVER!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Yeah... Who cares if the cups and plates aren't the same color?" Carlene remarked dryly.

"Sorry girls, but for once I've got to agree with Lisa and Carlene! Who cares!" Torrie declared.

"I DO!" Trish snapped as Stacy shook her head.

"Why don't you just get two colors that mix together well? It'd be more interesting than all one color..." Stacy commented.

"And that's why we invited you! Great idea Stac!" Dawn replied with a smile.

"Thanks... I feel oh so loved..." Stacy mumbled.

"I'm just glad that you and Ames patched things up..." Trish stated.

"What does that have to do with cups and plates?" Dawn asked.

"I'm just saying... We missed having the seven of us bonding..." Trish replied with a smirk.

"Of course... We were inseparable!" Dawn exclaimed, as if a flash back of the good times just hit her. "Oh, how I miss those days..."

"Yeah... The days when all Lisa and Amy would do is make trouble... Now Li and Ames are good little girls..." Trish teased.

"We still cause trouble!" Lisa protested.

"Alright, when's the last time you caused trouble?" Dawn asked.

"Three weeks ago... When we pulled that prank on Randy..." Lisa declared.

"What prank?" Stacy questioned.

"Oh we told him that the baby would be born in four months..." Lisa replied.

Everyone was silent as they totaled that up in their heads.

"You told him that the baby was due after eight months? That's stupid..." Trish mumbled.

"Actually he freaked out..." Lisa stated.

"Oh... Because that's when Wrestlemania is... How cruel." Dawn laughed.

"Yeah, he thought he was going to miss Wrestlemania..." Lisa declared.

"I still don't get it..." Trish muttered.

"Do I need to explain everything to you?" Dawn snapped.

"No... I just don't get why he'd be so upset that he was going to miss Wrestlemania because his baby's being born." Trish replied.

"Still it was a minor prank." Torrie announced.

"That it was..." Carlene agreed.

"When Ames gets back, we're going to show you we can still stir up some trouble... You'll see." Lisa announced.

"Well, whatever you do, do NOT mess up this baby shower... If you do, I'll strangle you..." Dawn warned.

"I'm shaking in my shoes..." Lisa teased.

"It's boots, but nice try..." Dawn replied, patting Lisa on the shoulder.

Lisa slapped Dawn's hand away, "Just pick out your stupid cups and plates so we can leave."

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Planning

**The One**

_**Chapter Six: Planning**_

_**Note: Two weeks after Chapter 5.**_

To say that he was 'over' her was a total lie. He couldn't have gotten over her, at least not this quickly. He told everyone he had realized the error in his ways and was no longer in love with the redhead. And those idiots believed him. Or well at least most believed him. Jeff, Amy and Randy didn't believe him for one second, being that they had all been there two weeks ago when this problem was brought to the surface. For those who had believed him would probably soon learn that he was in fact lying.

He watched on as the two divas planned out the baby shower, one occasionally looked up at him and offered a smile, while the other was completely set on planning this party.

"Dawn, do we really have to invite Hunter?" Amy asked.

"Yes... He's Randy's friend." Dawn stated.

"So..." Amy replied. "Why would that matter?"

"She's got a point Dawn." John agreed.

"Who asked you." Dawn snapped, sticking her tongue out.

"How childish..." John commented.

Just as John finished his sentence Trish walked in the room.

"Why is it whenever I leave you two you wind up annoying someone?" Trish asked.

"I'm not annoying anyone!" Amy replied. "It's Dawn."

"What? Amy, I didn't... Oh shut up. So we're going to invite Hunter." Dawn declared.

"Why are we inviting Hunter?" Trish questioned as she sat down.

"Because he's Randy's friend!" Dawn snapped.

"Oh... I didn't know they were still friends. What about Dave? Rick? Eww, Rick's old!" Trish exclaimed.

"What does Rick being old have to do with the baby shower?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but he's really old!" Trish stated.

"Okay... And yes, they are invited." Dawn replied.

"So when's Stacy, Torrie, Lisa and Carlene getting here?" Amy questioned.

"They said they couldn't make it.. Something about Stacy having a problem. Most likely Stacy and Torrie took Lisa and Carlene to the mall for Stacy to get a new dress." Trish explained.

"What's wrong with that white dress she has?" Amy asked.

"That was the dress she wore to the company party... She can't wear it two special occasions in a row." Trish stated.

"What'd she wear the last time?" Amy pointed out.

"A dress that she's lend to you." Trish replied with a smirk.

"What?" Amy exclaimed. "NO! No dress!"

"Yes... A dress. It's a light blue, Ames it won't be too bad." Trish stated.

"She's right... Light blue isn't all that bad." Dawn agreed.

---

While the three divas and the rapper were planning the shower; Randy, Hunter, Rick and Dave were having an interesting conversation as well.

"Man I cannot believe you..." Hunter started. "You're letting him near her?"

"Amy said it'd be best to just leave him alone.. Let him cope or whatever. Besides Dawn and Trish should be there with them. I doubt that neither Dawn or Trish would let them alone." Randy replied.

"They aren't Amy's keeper Randy," Dave said. "What could they possible do?"

"Why would they even leave them alone?" Randy snapped.

"We're just saying; if Cena really loves Amy.. He'll do anything to get her." Hunter explained.

"He's a man, I'd do the same thing if I was in love with a woman. I wouldn't care if she had a man." Dave added.

"Kid, they're right. You shouldn't let him near her when you're not around." Ric agreed.

"But don't smoother her. She'll get annoyed by it after awhile. Thus starting a major fight between you two." Dave stated.

"Plus that gives Cena a chance to make a move." Hunter finished.

"Did you guys practice this?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"No. We just know these things." Hunter replied.

"Mostly by experience." Dave declared with a laugh.

"Bad experience." Hunter added quickly.

"Wouldn't she just get mad at me by not trusting her?" Randy questioned.

The four fell silent; Ric, Dave and Hunter thinking back to similar relationships, save for a pregnancy being involved.

"Actually," Ric said. "He's right. Knowing women they normally get mad when you don't trust them."

"Yeah... Stephanie didn't like it when I didn't trust her with Kurt." Hunter agreed.

"Okay, so what should I do?" Randy asked.

"No clue." Dave replied, shaking his head.

"Don't look at me." Hunter mumbled.

Ric sighed, putting his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Kid, you've got to trust her, but you can't trust Cena. You see when he's around you can be protechtive somewhat. Don't leave them alone for a long period, or hell even a short period, of time. But hey, save a step. Threaten him; if he doesn't get the hint then take matters into your own hands. Make Amy choose between you and Cena. If she wants to stay with you then she'll stay away from Cena. Otherwise we can always talk some sense into him." Ric stated.

Hunter laughed while Dave shook his head.

"Great advice Ric!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks Ric..." Randy mumbled.

---

_The Post-Baby Shower... (A week later)_

Everything was set. Decorations, R.S.V.P's, refreshments and everything else that was needed. Dawn, Stacy, Torrie and Trish had all left the house to get last minute things. Leaving Carlene to watch over the 'deadly' duo of Lisa and Amy. While the two had yet to plan some type of mischief to cause, the ladies choose to talk about what would happen _after_ the baby was born.

"You think that you'll be staying with the WWE?" Lisa asked.

"Well, I have thought about that. And I'm not too sure if I will." Amy replied.

"What? You aren't serious!" Carlene exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have a responsibility to this child." Amy stated.

"But how are you supposed to support yourself and the baby?" Carlene questioned.

"Get a job that doesn't move around like the WWE?" Amy offered.

"We can help you out with the whole moving around thing. I'm more than willing to help you out!" Lisa declared.

"Yeah. Lisa and I will help you out as much as we can. And I'm sure Dawn, Trish, Torrie and Stacy would too." Carlene added.

"Thanks girls, but I think this is something Randy and I need to talk about." Amy replied.

"Okay, I understand. He has a say in this too." Lisa agreed.

"You don't understand, do you?" Carlene asked.

"Nope. I don't see why he has a say in it. It may be his baby, buy it's your life! Your body!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Huh? What are you talking about Lisa?" Amy questioned.

"You can stay with the WWE if you want! Not Randy!" Lisa stated.

"Lisa, just... Please don't do this now. I want Randy to have a say in it. We're going out, he should have a say in it." Amy replied.

The three fell silent just as Adam and Jason walked in the house.

"Hey..." Jason greeted with a smirk.

"Where's Dawn and them?" Adam asked.

"At the store. Getting last minute things." Amy replied as she got off the couch.

"Whoa, you're getting big." Jason commented.

Adam slapped his chest quickly.

"You can't tell a woman if she's getting fat... It's considered a death wish." Adam mumbled.

Amy rolled her eyes, "No... It's true. But it's because I'm pregnant. So it's expected."

Jason offered a hug, which Amy gladly excepted, as Lisa and Carlene got off the couch. Lisa grabbed Adam's arm and led him into the kitchen while Carlene followed.

"Where are you going?" Jason questioned.

"Adam and I have to talk.." Lisa stated.

"Which is why Carlene's going?" Jason asked with a smirk.

Carlene shot him a dirty look, which caused his smirk to quickly dissolve.

"Sorry?" Jason mumbled.

After the three exited the room, Jason and Amy took a seat on the couch.

---

"So... What's this all about?" Adam asked.

"I think that Amy's going to leave the WWE... For Randy." Lisa stated.

"What is she dating the WWE? Li, she's allowed to leave the WWE for her baby." Adam pointed out.

"No... She's going to let Randy choose. I don't want her to leave!" Lisa exclaimed.

"She'll probably stay, Li. Randy's a good guy. He won't make her leave." Adam replied.

"I hope he doesn't." Carlene mumbled.

"Same here." Adam agreed.

---

Meanwhile, elsewhere Trish, Dawn, Torrie and Stacy were at the check out aisle of Food Mart.

"Why did we buy pudding?" Dawn asked.

"Oh I wanted pudding for later." Torrie replied.

"But I said nothing that isn't on the list! Torrie this is going on my card! What else did you get?" Dawn snapped.

"Just let it go... Pudding isn't that expensive." Trish stated.

"It is if you just got done planning a baby shower!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh get over it! I'll pay you back!" Stacy declared. "Now let's just get this over with!"

"Fine." Dawn mumbled before returning her attention to the cashier.

_To Be Continued..._

_Sorry if it was too short... At least I updated! Woo! Review... Thank you!_


	8. A Sweet Kiss

**The One**

_**Chapter Seven: A Sweet Kiss**_

_**Note: Taking place maybe two hours after chapter six...**_

Giving the current mood so far everything has gone as planned, one could say that nothing could go wrong, however if it weren't for a certain someone not being there at the moment one could say otherwise. Everyone knew he was coming for he received an invitation and all that good stuff. He knows what's going on and he knows the location. If it weren't for Dawn, of course, he probably would know. Then again; he'd find another way to figure out the time and place.

The redhead was forced into a dress, which happened to be light blue, and, surprisingly, in a good mood. While Stacy and Torrie were organizing gifts, for that was the job Dawn 'assigned' them. Lisa and Carlene waltzed up to the redhead, all smiles, and sat down before her.

"Hey girls..." Amy said with a slight smile. Her eyes were trained on Randy, who was across the room talking to 'the boys'. "I can't believe that they can talk like that."

Carlene turned to see who Amy was referring to and then quickly turned back. "They're men... Men can find anything, and when I say anything I mean anything, to talk about." Carlene stated. "For example, they could talk about how big your stomach could get. They could talk about the gender of the baby. They could be talking about sex, which is a topic they talk about most of their pathetic lives."

Lisa laughed at Carlene's examples, slapping her hand down on the chair she was sitting in. "I can't believe how much men talk about sex, it's truly sad. However, they also talk about cars, women's body parts... Such as breast, ass and legs..." Lisa commented.

"Thanks for reminding me." Amy mumbled uneasily. "I hate it when guys hit on every girl that has a big chest or ass." She shook her head as she thought about it. "Disgusting."

Carlene smirked, nodding slightly in agreement. "I know, but just think about this.. Some day you'll spend the rest of your life with one." Carlene took a sip of her drink before adding, "But I think by the time you marry a man, he'll be over the whole breast, ass and legs stage."

"Let's just hope so." Amy replied with a thin smirk.

The three momentarily became silent as they thought about a topic to discuss, not only two minutes passed before they were joined by three young men. As Adam and Jason sat beside Lisa and Carlene, Chris decided to have a little fun and mess with Amy. Without a word to any of the occupants of the current area Chris sat on Amy's lap and received a funny look from the four in front of himself and the redhead beneath him.

"What on earth are you doing, Chris?" Amy questioned after a few moments of silence.

Chris turned his head slightly to look at her and simply said, "What does it look like?"

She laughed slightly and said, "It looks like you're asking for a slap, but I could be wrong. You could be asking for a kick to the groin."

Carlene, Lisa, Adam and Jason appeared to be enjoying the so-called show, however before Chris could come up with a comeback of some type Randy and Hunter walked up to the group.

"Aren't you a little old to be sitting on people's laps?" Hunter teased as Chris rolled his eyes, still not getting off her lap anyway.

"Well I could ask you a similar question; like if you're a little young to have gray hairs, but hey.. I guess anything's possible. Anyway, she doesn't care, she probably enjoys it." Chris commented.

Randy rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she does, but you sure that's ah, how can I say this? Good for the baby?"

Chris raised an eyebrow at Randy, however Amy was the one that answered. "It's my leg, not my stomach. It won't harm the baby at all." Amy stated.

"Okay, well I wasn't sure." Randy mumbled as Chris shifted slightly on Amy's lap. "You okay?"

"No, this couch isn't really comfortable." Chris commented before he was shoved off Amy's lap. "Oww!"

"That's what you get for being annoying." Amy replied at Chris' complaint. Randy smirked at the redhead as Chris got off the floor.

Dawn walked up to the group and cleared her throat. "Time to open the presents!" Dawn informed them.

"Presents?" Amy echoed. "Dawn, everyone isn't here yet."

"So, it's their fault they weren't here on time! On the invitation is states be here by one, and it's three! Who else isn't here?" Dawn questioned before she looked around the room.

"For one Jeff isn't here. Two John isn't here. Three Stephanie and Shane aren't here. Want me to continue?" Amy snapped as she crossed her arms.

"Jeff isn't here yet? I can't believe it's taking him that long to pick out a present!" Adam exclaimed.

"What? You talked to Jeff?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, he and Matt were at the store picking a present. They probably got side tracked by Barbie dolls." Adam joked.

-x-

Meanwhile, Matt and Jeff had just finished picking out the 'prefect' present and were on their way to the check out desk when they got side tracked.

"Oh look, Jeff! They have the new Malabo Barbie!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh they have the new Iraqi Barbie!" Jeff beamed.

"Jeff, there is no Iraqi Barbie!" Matt snapped as he glared at the Barbie dolls on the shelf.

-x-

After heavily debating with himself, whether he should go or not, he finally came to a decision. Obviously he wouldn't let her down and not go at all, hell going could even piss Randy off, always a plus. He sighed before he grabbed his car keys and the present he bought a few days back. After he got in his car he debated some more whether it would be wise to go. Slowly he put the keys in the ignition, however he quickly took them out.

"Damnit..." He mumbled before hitting his forehead on the steering wheel in frustration.

He leaned back in the drivers seat, running his hands down his face before he slid the key in the ignition again. Yet again he pulled the key out. He took a deep breath before he put the key in the ignition once more, this time he didn't take it out, and turned. Just as the car started he turned the key the other way and thought a moment. Without hesitation he turned the key again and put the car in reverse, so he could get out of the hotel parking lot, and then he pressed his foot on the gas.

As he drove past various houses, reading the numbers as he did so, he thought about her. He could only imagine how beautiful she must look today, not that she didn't look beautiful every other day, but today he had a feeling she'd be radiant. Finally the car came to a stop as he reached the house where the party was taking place. Once he exited his car, another car pulled up behind his. He glared at the two men as they got out, raising an eyebrow at the Wal-Mart bag in the eldest man's hand.

"You went to Wal-Mart?" John questioned.

"Yeah, we bought Matt a new Barbie!" Jeff replied.

"A Barbie?" John echoed.

"No, it was for the baby..." Matt mumbled.

"Seriously, I think Amy and Randy are having a boy." John pointed out.

"No, they don't know the gender. Or at least I don't think." Matt stated.

Jeff shrugged, "I bet Randy wants a boy though."

"What guy doesn't, Jeff?" Matt snapped.

"A gay guy?" Jeff offered.

"A gay guy! Randy's not gay! God, Jeff!" Matt hissed, slapping Jeff upside the head.

"OW! What'd you do that for?" Jeff asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For being stupid!" Matt sneered.

"Whatever, guys you're already late." John pointed out.

"So are you." Jeff snapped.

"Point. Now let's just get in there and ruin-I mean give Amy her presents!" Matt replied.

"Ruin?" Jeff asked as Matt started for the house.

-x-

The front door opened and most of the occupants of the living room's heads turned to see who it was. Dawn smirked as Jeff, Matt and John entered the house. Randy frowned, but Dave nudged him, telling him to at least try and be happy. John was about to ask where the redhead was, but Dawn grabbed his arm, pulling him into the kitchen. Once the two were in the kitchen, which was practically empty save for the refreshments and a few decorations, Dawn shut the door. John didn't question the diva, at least not yet, as she leaned on the counter top. After they stood in silence for a few minutes, John spoke.

"What is this about Dawn? And where's Amy?" John asked.

Dawn sighed, "I'm sorry John, but I think it's best you stay away from Amy. You don't need to cause any problems between her and Randy. John, I hate to break it to you, or tell you this way, but Randy's going to propose to her and she's going to say yes. I seriously think you should stay as far away from both of them as possible."

John looked shocked, and confused as to why Dawn, who he'd consider one of his best friends, was acting this way. She talked to him as if he were a child, or worse her worst enemy.

"Dawn, I don't understand... Why are you--" John started, but Dawn cut him off.

"I've worked too damn hard to allow you to fuck this up! You don't know a thing about what I've had to go threw to get those two together! After all else failed, I set them up. I guess I never expected her to get pregnant, but I guess if that's what it took to make them be together... Then I guess it was worth it. John, I love you, but you're _not_ the one for Amy. So do yourself a favor! Save your heartbreak! Leave." Dawn snapped.

John closed his eyes as Dawn crossed her arms, awaiting John's reply as she did so. Slowly she picked up a phone and dialed a number. She stood there, listening to the dial tone, and awaited the person to pick up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" John questioned.

Dawn held up a finger, as if to hush him, and continued to wait.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" Dawn asked.

"I'm almost there, Stephanie got a little side-tracked." Shane replied.

"You got the ring?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah, we got the ring. It was really expensive so you owe us." Shane answered.

"Ha, Randy owes you, not me. You stayed within the price range, correct?" Dawn checked.

"There was a price range!" Shane asked, in surprise.

"Oh well, it's not me who needs to pay you back. Shane, I've gotta go." Dawn stated.

The second Dawn hung up John had a million questions, however only asked one...

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

Dawn stared at him, holding the cellular phone in one hand. She thought a moment before she replied.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Dawn mumbled.

"Where is she anyway?" John asked.

"She's with Christy, Ashley, Candice, Lisa, Carlene, Nora and Melina. They all decided to get away from the guys for a bit. They're upstairs in the second bedroom - you may go up there and pull Amy aside. However, you try anything and I'll make it so that you never see the light of day again! Are we clear?" Dawn informed him.

"Whatever Dawn, I'd say thanks, but I don't think I have anything to thank you for." John hissed.

Dawn laughed slightly as John exited the kitchen. Jeff imminently walked up to John, pulling him aside.

"What was that all about?" Jeff questioned. "We could hear Dawn yelling.."

"Dawn's just being a little bitch." John replied as Dawn exited the kitchen.

Dawn rolled her eyes at John's comment and walked over to where Jason, Adam and Chris sat. Jeff laughed at the look John gave Dawn. John glared at Jeff, hitting his chest before he headed up stairs. Dawn crossed her arms, not looking to happy at the moment, before Jason grabbed her attention.

"Babe, what's going on?" Jason questioned.

"Oh, nothing... Nothing at all." Dawn stated.

-x-

The girls were in the middle of an awkward conversation when John walked in the room, Lisa and Carlene exchanged the same curious look before John gave them an explanation.

"Ah... Amy I want to talk to you." John announced.

Amy looked at the women, as if to ask for permission to leave, before Lisa nudged her and encouraged her to leave. John smiled slightly as Amy got off the bed and followed him out of the room. Christy and Candice giggled as Ashley spoke.

"Guess they have some making out to do..."

Lisa laughed as Melina shook her head at Ashley and Nora hit Ashley's arm.

"Don't say that... They have _more_ than making out to do." Nora joked.

-x-

Meanwhile, John literally pulled Amy into the nearest room, which happened to be a bathroom. John shut the door behind the two and glared at Amy, who was looking around the bathroom.

"Why are we in a bathroom?" Amy asked.

John had just noticed this and scratched the back of his neck lightly.

"Ah... Well, I wanted to talk to you in private." John explained as Amy let out a small laugh.

"And I guess a bedroom wasn't private enough, but a bathroom, apparently, is." Amy teased.

John rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "A bedroom would have been a little more tempting than a bathroom."

At his comment, Amy slapped his arm.

"John, you're unreal." Amy commented.

"Naw, I'm just stating the facts. And what was that slap for?" John questioned.

"It was for being weird. Now can you cut to the chase or do we have to play 21 questions?" Amy replied.

John acted as if to think, however only received another slap for his humor.

"Okay... Okay..." John held up his arms, as if to give up.

He took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully before he spoke, and slowly let that breath out. Amy watched him, not taking her eyes off his face until she left his hand touch her stomach. She smiled, as if to encourage him to speak, and put her hand over his.

"Amy... I still love you, I want to be with you more than anyone ever could. And there is no one that could ever love you as much as I do. I realize that you may think that I haven't known you long enough to fall in love with you, but I've loved you for two years now. We've known each other for five years now and I love every second we've been together." John stated.

A tear ran down her face as he spoke, without a word she pulls him close to her and wraps her arms around him. He snakes his arms around her the best he can and takes in her scent.

"I love you." He whispers.

She pulls away slightly, offering him a smile as she does so, and slowly leans forward. Her moist lips capture his in a sweet kiss. Just as the kiss deepens the bathroom door opens and the person standing in the door way is left in complete shock...

_To Be Continued..._

Yes I can end it there! (Evil Laugh) Haha! Now you'll have to wait! Hope you liked this chapter!


	9. A Mistake?

**The One**

_**Chapter Eight: A Mistake?**_

_**Note: (cheers) Yay! Thanks for the reviews... Now you shall find out whom opened the door... (evil laugh)**_

The kiss breaks the second the two hear the door slams shut. They pull away and glare at the man who is leaning against the door with a serious look upon his face. The three stand in silence, none bothering to speak, until Amy clears her throat.

"I... I can explain?" She offers.

"No need, it's not me that needs an explanation." The man replied.

He pushes off the door and grasps the door knob, opening it with a serious look on his face.

"Cena... If you'll please excuse us, we need to talk." He stated.

John took a look at Amy before he exited the bathroom. The man shuts the door behind John and stares Amy down.

"Now, if I wasn't mistake... A bathroom isn't the best place to cheat on your boyfriend. Especially in his house and when the downstairs bathroom is 'out of order'. But hey, you're smart, but sometimes a little dead." He joked.

At his words she rolled her eyes, "Dave, cut the small talk... We both know you're going to tell Randy about this."

"No, actually I'm not going to. You are. It's not my place to tell. If you 'love' Randy the way you say you do then you'll tell him. But then again Cena is bound to tell him if you don't. He'll do anything to break you two up." Dave stated.

"I know, but... I'm afraid Randy will leave me because of this..." Amy replied in a shakey tone.

"I doubt it... So who made the first move?" Dave asked.

"The first move?" Amy echoed, staring down at the floor.

"Yeah, who began the kiss? Was it you?" Dave questioned again.

Amy didn't have to answer him, her silence and actions said it all.

"So you did. Well all I can say is good luck telling Randy. Not like he doesn't want to strangle John enough already, just wait until he finds out about this." Dave declared.

"He doesn't have to know... Does he?" Amy asked slowly.

Dave stood before her in silence, however he quickly broke this silence.

"Yes, he does. It's your job to tell him everything. Just make sure it's you... Not Cena." Dave warned.

With that said Dave opened the door for her and allowed her to exit, she slowly did so and the door closed behind her. She was quickly met by John, who obviously wanted to know what the two talked about.

"What'd he say?" John asked.

"That I should tell Randy..." Amy replied quietly.

"Are you going to?" John questioned.

"To be honest... Yes..." Amy answered.

"Good. Are you going to leave him or what?" John asked.

She thought a moment before she answered, "No... Unless he thinks it's over. John, I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

"A mistake? Come on baby, I'm sick of waiting. I love you more than he ever could." John declared.

As John finished his sentence they hear someone start up the stairs, Amy didn't reply as the waited to see who the person was. Once the person reached their current location of the middle of the hallway they cleared their throat.

"Amy.. Shane and Stephanie are here. So are Matt and Jeff. So I believe we're ready to open the presents and such." Dawn announced.

Amy offered a smile before she headed downstairs. John tried to follow, but was cut off by Dawn.

"Nice try... You really think you could love her more than Randy? He's ready to ask her to marry him and ready for her to have his child. How could ever compete with that?" Dawn sneered.

Before John could even speak Dave exited the bathroom.

"Present time Dave!" Dawn stated.

Dave nodded before Dawn left the two men at the top of the stairs.

"She's the devil." John commented.

Dave laughed, shaking his head before he started for the stairs. He stopped before the younger man.

"Ain't that the truth?" Dave joked.

The two laughed and headed downstairs to watch the present opening process.

**-x-xx-x-**

After the shower was all said and done various people stayed behind to pick up for Randy, such as Dawn, Trish, Lisa, Carlene, Torrie and Stacy. The only people that stayed behind for another reason were Hunter and John. Hunter, of course, stayed behind to have a talk with Randy. While John, of course, stayed behind to have a talk with Amy. The two had to wait for Randy and Amy were having a talk of their own upstairs. While they waited they exchanged a few words, however Trish kept coming in whenever one were to say something else.

"John, can we talk?" Trish asked.

John raised an eyebrow, but instead of questioning the diva he only followed her into the dinning room.

"What's up?" John questioned once Trish shut the door.

"I know it may not be my place, but what exactly has Dawn said to you? There seems to be this thing between you... I have this feeling that it's not the greatest 'thing'." Trish explained.

"Yeah, I get what you're sayin'. I guess in some fucked up world, I do. Well, long story short... She doesn't want me near Amy." John informed her.

"Really now? That is exactly what I figured she'd say..." Trish said to herself.

"Yeah." John agreed, nodding his head slightly.

"Anyhow, you don't worry about Dawn... I'll tell her to back off for you." Trish stated.

"Not like I worried about her before, but thanks." John replied.

"No problem." Trish mumbled.

**-x-xx-x-**

"So..." Randy started, breaking a silence between the two. "What'd you want to talk about?"

Amy drew her lower lip between her teeth as she tried to think of what she could, or would, say.

"I love it when you do that.." He commented.

She smiled slightly, "Do what?"

"Bite your lower lip... This is big isn't it?" He replied.

"Yes, and no... I don't know... I... I know I need to tell you this, but I don't want to." She started.

"Well then don't, but I just want you to know... There is nothing you can say that'd make me love you any less." He informed her.

As a tear ran down her cheek she said what was needed to be said...

"I kissed John..." She admitted in a shaky voice.

"You kissed John?" He questioned.

"Yeah... But if I could go back in time... I would never have kissed him... I don't know what came over me... I'm... I'm sorry. If... If you don't want to be with me... I understand." She declared, pausing every now and then.

He sighed, running a hand down his face before he laid down on the bed. So many thoughts ran through his mind, all in which dealt with John. He winced as he got a mental picture of the two kissing, his eyes quickly shut. She put a hand on his knee as she shifted to face him.

"Do you... love him?" He asked.

She looked slightly confused at his question.

"What?"

"Do you love him? Answer my question... Do you love him?" He snapped as he sat up.

She shivered at his sudden anger, his tone was cold and harsh.

"No... I don't... Randy, I love you... I want to be with you, but he keeps... He keeps telling me that he loves me... And I don't know why, but it makes me want him... Even if I want him then, afterward I don't want him anymore..." She insisted.

"You want him? So if you keep wanting him like this, why do I bother trying to be with you?" He hissed.

"I don't know..." She replied, her voice cracked and then she started crying.

Her face turned red as she looked down at the bed, tears running down her face and ruining her make-up. He slid forward slightly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, baby... Please don't cry... I'm sorry I said that... I didn't mean it..." He mumbled as he pulled her close.

He pulled her onto his lap, however he didn't mention that she was a little heavier than before, but that was expected with her being pregnant. Still, he held her in his strong arms.

"I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied, wiping tears from her eyes and face.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling away slightly.

"Yeah..." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." He said once more.

"No, don't be... I'm the one that should be sorry..." She insisted.

"Well I don't want you to be... As long as you love me, that's all I care about... Just, please, don't ever touch another man again..." He replied.

She laughed, "I'll try my best..."

"Good."

**-x-xx-x-**

After her short conversation with John, Trish went straight to Dawn. She quickly pulled Dawn aside.

"Trish, what's going on?" Dawn questioned.

Trish didn't answer until they were in a more private location.

"You're threatening John? Why are you doing this, again?" Trish asked.

Dawn was taken back by Trish's question, however she had an answer.

"Because... Randy and Amy are meant to be together! John's ruining their relationship! I had to do something!" Dawn replied.

"That's not a good reason to threaten John... They're friends! You don't need to step in and be the lord of relationships... Now you stay out of Randy and Amy's relationship! AND leave John alone!" Trish ordered.

"What are you blind? I MADE THEM! I CONTROL THEM!" Dawn snapped.

"You didn't make anyone... So you don't control anyone." Trish hissed.

"Both of you stop it." Torrie broke in. "Trish, leave Dawn alone.. Dawn, leave Trish alone!"

"Fine." Trish replied backing away slightly as she gave Dawn a dirty look. "It's sad you know... I always thought of Dawn as my best friend, but now... You're nothing but a bitch!"

"Enough!" Torrie warned.

Trish held her hands up in defense before she stormed out of the room. Torrie glared at Dawn, silently questioning her.

"I don't think John's good enough for Amy." Dawn stated.

"What are you going to do about it?" Torrie asked.

"I've got a plan... But I'll need some help..." Dawn replied.

"I'm willing." Torrie declared.

_To Be Continued..._

_**And then I end it... Anyhow, REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	10. Admit It

**The One**

_**Chapter Nine: Admit It**_

_**Note: None that I can think of... Oh, thanx for your reviews! (heart) Luv y'all!**_

The simple fact that it had been at least an hour since Randy and Amy had disappeared in the bedroom ate away at him. Various thoughts ran through his troubled mind. Why was he still determined to have her? Why was he trying to get someone that never would want him the way he wanted her? He sighed, maybe he should give up? No, he hadn't backed down from a fight in his life... And this, this was definitely a fight he refused to give up on. He knew that someday if he was patient she'd be his. However, he wasn't a patient man. He wanted what he knew was rightfully his. He refused to let Randy have her, there was no way he could love her. For all John knew he probably wanted to be with her for the baby she was carrying. The thought of that made him angry. Why was Randy so damn irrespirable to her? No matter what he said or did... She always had a change of heart. He buried his face in his hands as Torrie walked in the room. John glanced up and offered a smile to the diva. She sat down before him, a smile came across her face.

"You love her, right?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah... A lot, but with Dawn and Randy around... I doubt she'll ever be mine." John replied.

"I've got an idea... But, it may not work, I'm not making an guarantees... What do you think Amy would think if you got a girlfriend and seemingly moved on? You think maybe she'd have a change of heart?" Torrie questioned.

"I don't know, but where would I find someone willin' to do that?" John responded quickly, raising an eyebrow at her question.

"You're looking at her. I'm not asking you out here... Just offering some help. I know how much you want her, and I'll help you get her." Torrie stated.

John leaned back on the couch, letting out a heavy sigh before he finally gave her an answer.

"I think I'll give it a try. What's the worst that could happen, right?" John declared.

"Exactly." Torrie agreed.

As the two stopped talking Amy and Randy exited the bedroom and Dawn came into the living room. Randy's arm was rapped around Amy's shoulders. Dawn smirked at this site, of course she'd be happy. Her art was coming to life before her very eyes. Who wouldn't be happy? John offered a smile to the two before he got up.

"I think I'm gonna head out. Torrie, wanna come with?" John announced.

Torrie smiled, "Sure... Ames, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah..." Amy mumbled, unsure of what exactly she was hearing here.

Randy's grip around her shoulders tightened slightly as John and Torrie left the house. Dawn shrugging before she started cleaning up from the shower.

"Babe, you want to do something?" Randy asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"Like what?" Amy replied, a smile upon her face.

"I don't know, maybe we could go out for dinner and a movie? Who knows how often we'll be able to do that sort of stuff after the baby is born." Randy offered.

Dawn grinned happily, however kept looking down as she pictured up the garbage from the presents.

"Sure, if it's okay with Dawn, that is..." Amy responded.

The two glared at Dawn, who glared up at the two of them, as if to silently ask.

"Of course you can! We'll just finish up the cleaning and then we'll probably head back to our hotels." Dawn informed them.

Randy smirked at the green eyed woman before he looked down at his girlfriend.

"You want you change or anything before we leave?" Randy asked softly.

"Actually, yeah. I'll be right back.' Amy declared.

She offered him a meager smile before she retrieved to the bedroom. Randy watched her exit the room before he turned his attention toward Dawn.

"You got the ring?" Randy questioned.

"Of course I did. It was out of your price range, however. But I don't think you'd really care, would you?" Dawn replied.

"No, not at all. I think I'll propose tonight." Randy informed her.

Dawn beamed, she appeared to have just won the lottery if Randy weren't mistaken. She happily went into the kitchen and returned with a black velvet box, which she dropped in Randy's hand. He glared at the box a moment before he opened, a beautiful diamond ring appearing as the box was fully open. He would have commented on it if it weren't for the sound of the bedroom door reopening, he quickly shut the box and temporarily stashed the box in his pocket. The redhead glared at between her best friend and her boyfriend, raising an eyebrow at their sudden silence. She shrugged it off and looked to Randy.

"Shall we go then?" Amy asked.

"Definitely, babe." Came Randy's reply as he winked at her.

She blushed slightly before she and Randy started for the door, Dawn assuring them that she had things under control before the pair finally left. Dawn turned from the door after she shut it, a huge smirk across her face as she continued cleaning up the 'litter'.

As soon as Torrie and John had arrived at John's hotel they discussed how their so-called 'relationship' would work. The basics were that they wouldn't get attached at all, therefore no kissing and etc. Unless it were in the presence of Amy and/or Randy. John knew that if Randy were to see them do anything he'd most likely find a way to bring it up in front of Amy, while Torrie knew that Amy would most likely hate the image of John and herself kissing. But sometimes, things didn't go exactly as planned…

_A Few Months Later…._

"Congratulations…" The doctor started, a smile upon his normally serious face. "You have successfully given birth to a healthy baby boy."

The couple smiled, her fiancé gripped her hand slightly before he kissed her forehead. The nurse cleaned the little boy of the body fluids that covered his body. The woman sat up on the hospital bed to catch a glimpse of her son, however another nurse told her to relax. She laid back down on the semi-comfortable bed as she awaited the nurse to allow her to hold her son. It wasn't long until the nurse who had been cleaning the child off turned to face them, a blue blanket wrapped around the tiny baby boy. She smiled, rocking him slightly as she walked to the mother's bedside.

"Would you like to hold your son?" The nurse asked politely.

Amy's face lit up with a smile as she nodded and said, "Yes, please…"

The second she held her son in her arms she knew that she loved him - more than life itself, no doubt. The nurse smiled as she watched the couple cherish the birth of their son.

"What are you going to name him?" She asked curiously.

"James…" Amy whispered, looking into her sons crystal blue eyes.

The tall man chuckled slightly, "So you seen that list Dawn made up?"

"Of course I did." Amy replied with a laugh.

The nurse smiled once more before she said, "I'll give you three some time alone, I'll be back shortly… We need to run some tests on your son. Just to make sure he's healthy and all."

The two nodded, their eyes didn't leave their son.

"I love you…" Amy mumbled.

"And I love you too, honey." Randy stated.

She glared at her fiancé, a smirk on her face.

"I wasn't talking to you." Amy replied.

"I know…" Randy responded a smirk coming across his face as well.

"I know that you know." Amy teased.

"So… You like James, do you?" Randy questioned.

She smiled as she stared down at her son.

"Of course, why would I have named him James if I didn't like it?" Amy replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"To please Dawn?" Randy offered.

"I could care less about Dawn's suggestions for names… I really like the name, don't you?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do, anything that you like… I like, except--" Randy stated.

"Let's not get into that, please… We're supposed to be happy… We have a son now." Amy interrupted.

"You think I don't know that?" Randy asked.

"I know you know that, but I'm just saying… John can't come between us." Amy stated.

Suddenly the door swung open and a nurse, along with Dawn, entered the room.

"It's time we did some tests." The nurse announced.

The redhead slowly gave her son the nurse, not wanting to leave his side, while Dawn smiled at the two. The nurse left and Dawn stepped forward.

"I'm so proud of you guys… Truly I am." Dawn exclaimed.

The redhead grinned, "I know you are, thanks for all your support…"

The room became silent, no one having anything else to say other than the obvious. Dawn glared down at the floor of the hospital room before she finally broke the silent, looking up as she did so.

"So…" Dawn slowly drew out the word, waiting for them to look her way. "What'd you name him?"

The two exchanged a smile before Randy finally spoke, "James."

"Ah, I see." Dawn mumbled, a smirk coming across her face.

"Yeah, we used one of your listed names." Amy stated.

Dawn nodded gleefully before she asked, "You heard from John lately?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Why would you care?"

"Well, because I haven't… I haven't seen much of him since he started dating Torrie." Dawn stated. "Just making sure he's alive?"

"We could only wish other wise." Randy mumbled.

"Randy!" Amy exclaimed, slapping Randy's arm.

"I was…kidding?" Randy offered.

"Still…" Amy muttered, shaking her head. "No, I haven't heard from him… I'm worried about him."

Randy let out a sigh, his hand running through his short hair before he got up off the chair that was next to the hospital bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Amy questioned.

Randy glared at Dawn, slightly asking for a moment alone. Dawn nodded before she exited the room, leaving the two to sort out this 'mess' on their own.

"Randy…Mind answering me?" Amy asked again.

"Yeah…" Randy started. "What will it take, huh?"

She blinked, completely confused by what he was saying or trying to say.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you just admit it? I'm sick of you acting like you actually love me… Don't just admit it to me, but admit it to yourself… You love him, not me!" Randy snapped.

The door opened slightly and a man stepped in, standing in the door way for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Am I interruptin' somethin'?" John asked.

"No… I was just leaving." Randy hissed, shooting Amy a harsh look before he stormed out of the room.

John watched Randy leave and then stared at Amy, who appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" John questioned.

"I think Randy just broke up with me.." Came her quiet reply.

_To Be Continued…_

Yeah, I sort of rushed it toward this point… But, I think there should be an upcoming ending soon… Expect a few more twists and, of course, the said ending.


	11. A Friend In Need

**The One**

_**Chapter Ten: A Friend In Need...**_

_**Note: Sorry for the rush on the last chapter... But I've got the ending already planned out... Just a matter of typing it out.**_

After Randy left the four occupants of the room thought he'd surly be back in good time. However, he didn't return. Nor did he contact anyone close to the redhead, the only people who said they had even heard from the tall man were Dave and Hunter, who weren't talking about anything they had spoken to Randy about. It was very evident that he wasn't going to come back after the first day of the two-day hospital stay. More or less, John offered to stay until Randy came back. Yet the redhead knew that Randy wasn't going to comeback anytime soon, she allowed John to stay because Dawn, Trish and Jeff had decided to leave to get some rest and she hadn't wanted to be alone right now. While John and Amy had talked about random topics it hadn't became noticeable that a doctor had entered the room. The man walked straight to the redhead, a forced smile across her face as she stood next to her.

"Miss Dumas, I'm Dr. Sylvan. Dr. Ulrikson is out today, so I'm going to be taking his place. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you..." Dr. Sylvan started.

John and Amy glared at the doctor, both just as curious as the other. The doctor looked down at the pale white sheet that laid on the clip board in her hands before she looked up at the redhead.

"What is it?" Amy asked in a shaky tone.

"Well, we aren't sure as of yet. But when we ran tests on your son we found a problem... His lungs have yet to fully form." Dr. Sylvan informed her.

The redhead gasped, grabbing the nearest thing by her, which happened to be John's hand. John placed a hand over hers and the two of the listened to the woman talk about the details of James' problem - of course it lead to Amy asking if she could call the father of the baby. The doctor gently nodded, however wanted to question who John was at the same time. Even though the doctor had seen at least two couples a day, she had never seen the father of the baby not being there. The doctor exited the room as a nurse stepped into the room, Amy repeated her request to the nurse before the nurse took off for a phone. A few nurses and the doctor were examining the baby, taking a few more tests, while they spoke about the redhead's current situation.

"I heard he left her for another woman...Left her and their child." A nurse stated as she glared down at the results of the previous test.

"Well I heard he took off after her 'lover' came to visit... And he refuses to take her calls." Another nurse muttered.

"You all have it wrong," A third nurse said, shaking her head. "He broke up with her and is shaking up with her best friend. Shame, it is. That other guy keeps calling him, but they get no answer. And that brunette that keeps nagging us about talking to her...She mentioned something about them being engaged."

The doctor shrugged, "Whatever the case, it's none of our business... Now let's run these tests, we have a child to think about."

**-x-xx-x-**

In the quiet rooms of one blonde's home the two talked about the man's current situation. She had always been a good listener, always helping him make the right decisions.

"Just talk to her... Go back to the hospital and tell her that you _love_ her. Tell her that you over-reacted. You never meant to leave... Whatever you want to say - just tell her the truth. If you really do love her you'll go and tell her how you feel. After all, a relationship is nothing without communication..Honesty...And all that good stuff." Trish encouraged.

He sighed, his hands running through his hair before he scratched the back of his neck.

"Trish... It's not that easy. I... I don't..." Randy started.

Trish stared at him before she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How can you ever tell Amy how you feel if you can't admit it to me? Or to yourself..." Trish asked gently.

Randy sighed, "I don't love her, Trish... I thought I did...But...She belongs with John...And I'm sick of lying to myself...Telling me that she could love me...Despite the fact that I'm the one she's been with for the past eight months...The only reason I proposed was because Dawn pushed me into it...Saying that was the only way I could ever get John out of the picture...It didn't work, you know. He used Torrie to get Amy jealous, believe me...It did. I could tell by the way she looked at them, alone or together...She envied Torrie and was angry with her for getting with John. I don't know how I could be so blind... He haven't even had sex, Trish. No matter how much I come onto her..I've done everything in the book to get her in bed, but she denies me. She rejects my love, and I know why... She loves him, she could never love me... And that, that tears me apart. Slowly it eats away at me, day after day.. Night after night.. She's killing me silently Trish. I don't want to live this way anymore...If she really loves me...She would have stopped me from leaving, told me to stay... She wouldn't have cared about John and Torrie."

Trish blinked, she hadn't heard him talk like this before. He was a mess, a total wreck...Over what? A woman who would never love him back. Who would never respect his love...The love that he could give an extremely lucky woman. Trish and Randy had formed a friendship, a strong one, over the past few months. Randy turned to her when he needed her advice, her support and what-not. When Chris dumped her for another woman, who was about two years younger than Trish, she had fallen apart. Slowly, but surely she fell to pieces. Like a mirror breaks, piece by piece. However, Randy's friendship helped her through the worst part of her life. Somehow over the past few months...She fell in love with the legend killer. She never would have dreamt of taking him from Amy, she wasn't that kind of friend. However, she had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, Randy felt the same with her. But no, not after he poured his heart out numerous times to her. A month ago he was saying Amy was amazing, beautiful and he had also claimed they had been having sex at least twice a week. But now she realized that he was imaging this...He was picturing his perfect woman in Amy. None-the-less Trish had no intention of letting Randy give up on Amy without taking a chance - even thought she loved him herself. She put him before herself...That was how much she loved him. She put his happiness before her own needs and wants.

"Randy... Y-you have to give her a chance to show you the love you desire. The love you...you need...you deserve." Trish offered.

Randy shook his head, "No, Trish.. I can't put myself through the pain..If I fall in love with her and she doesn't love me back...I'd kill himself. Not literally, but emotionally. It isn't really her fault that I'm upset right now... It's my own. I believed that she loved me, I believed that she wanted me...That she needed me. But if I leave her and John alone for a while...I have a feeling that she'll finally admit it to herself. Admit that she loves him."

Trish wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now, but she thought he was more vulnerable that he appeared to be. She wasn't about to take advantage of him, not now..Maybe not ever. She drew her lower lips between her teeth. Before she could assure him otherwise his cell phone went off. The two stared at the phone, which was placed on the nightstand. He looked away, as if to think about his options.

"Answer it." Trish ordered.

He stared at her as he got off the bed, his eyes never leaving hers as he reached for the small device. Slowly be brought the phone before him, glaring down at the caller ID, which read "Hospital". He shook his head.

"I think it's her..." Randy mumbled.

"Then answer it.." Trish replied.

He slowly opened the phone before he slammed it shut again, hanging up on the caller. Once more he opened the phone, turning it off before he tossed it back onto the nightstand. Trish stared at him as he plopped back down on the bed.

"I can't talk to her..." Randy whispered.

Trish sighed, "But you need to sometime... Are you willing to sit here with me? Not seeing your son for such a long time... Don't you want to see James?"

Randy quickly replied, "Of course I do! I love my son, hell right now I'd love nothing more than to see him..But I can't face her."

Trish shook her head, "But sooner or later you'll have to. Why not sooner? Not being their for your son will be something you'll reject for the rest of your life."

"Well, it's not like I'm missing anything.. It's basically just tests right now. Boring stuff." Randy stated.

**-x-xx-x-**

Amy wanted to cry more than anything else at the moment. Her fiancé took off and wasn't answering his phone, or well he answered and hung up within seconds. And now his phone was shut off and there was no other way she could reach him. She left a message after she had found out that his phone was turned off. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she stared down at her hands, John hadn't missed the fact that she was crying. Without a second thought he sat on the edge of the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. How he wanted to tell her that he hadn't stopped loving her since he got with Torrie. He wanted to tell her that she could always depend on him, he wanted to be there for her. But right now, he knew that it would be best to just be the friend she needed while Randy was off doing only god knows what. She looked up at him before she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her for comfort and protection from reality.

"I… I still love you." John whispered as his arms tightened their grasp on her.

She didn't answer, he figured that she was either shocked or she didn't feel the same way, but she didn't want him to leave because of it. However, it was more shock than her not wanting him to leave. She didn't want him to leave, but at the same time she didn't want to 'move on' so quickly from Randy. Sure he hadn't verbally said they were over, but deep down inside she figured that it was over. He left without a second thought, without a second look. She wiped her own tears away before she pulled away from John.

"Thank you… For everything… I-I don't know where Randy could be though." Amy mumbled as she stared into his eyes.

She seen the hurt in his eyes, which made her feel bad as she could tell that he wanted to hear something along the lines of 'I love you too' rather than 'I don't know where Randy is'. It hurt him to know he could tell her that he loves her and she could change the subject back to Randy. Why she was still hung up on him seemed to have no answer, he had just abandoned her and their son and yet she could still think about Randy before himself. John shook his head, but he didn't want to leave her because it would make him just as worse as Randy. Not that John could honestly say if Randy leaving was a surprise. He had always seen Randy as the type to never give up, never quit on something he wanted…At least not without a fight. When it came to women John knew very well that Randy would use every trick in the book to get her. However, the question of why Randy still had yet to return ran through his head over and over again. It was like a puzzle with missing pieces. When the redhead told him she was sorry and then explained to him the very mysterious relationship with Randy was very hands off, John knew that there was something else he was missing. The puzzle was slowly being put together, but still..He was missing some of the key parts. However, he knew one had to be insane to ask a woman if she and her boyfriend has been having sex just after you told her that you loved her. It would almost seem as if he'd use it against Randy, like he could say he could give her something Randy has never done before. Sure he thought that he could do exactly that, but he didn't want to say anything that may upset her more than she already was.

**-x-xx-x-**

After a few hours passed the doctor returned, informing them that they had made a minor mistake earlier. A new nurse had missed up files and had accidentally given her the wrong forms. To the relief of the redhead she was told that James was completely fine and she'd be able to take him home when she was released in two days. John was glad as well, mostly because he couldn't bare to see her so sad and broken.

The next two days went quickly, John stayed by Amy's side the entire time. The two talked about various subjects, to both their surprise Randy was never mentioned by the other. At least until they got ready to leave, John apologizing to the redhead that Randy wasn't there and that he hadn't tried to call her. Dawn, surprisingly, was happy that John stayed by Amy's side - her view on Randy was quickly changing as he didn't show up or call. She kept telling Stacy that Randy didn't deserve Amy after what he put her through. While Trish and Randy had spent some time together as well, Trish still had yet to tell Randy how she felt though. However, Randy had insisted that it was best to keep his phone turned off until he got a chance to clear his head. The only problem was…He had other ways of clearing his head…Those ways included risking his friendship with Trish on more than one occasion..

Trish happily came downstairs, placing her hands on Randy's shoulders and kissing his neck as he prepared breakfast. However, he waved her off, telling her that he was thinking. She hid the hurt in her eyes when he rejected her advances. Somehow she now knew the only reason he slept with her was to get his mind off Amy. She wanted to cry at his sudden attitude toward her…Had all he wanted was sex? Was he really that…Heartless?

"Randy… I have to tell you something." Trish stated.

Randy shook his head, turning to her.

"Trish… I can't lie to you… I don't want to be with you, I…I used you. I didn't plan this, it just happened. But I don't want you to think that we can be together when there is no way it could ever happen. If you will, please, don't mention this to Amy… Tomorrow I'm going to see her, she's out of the hospital now and I_ want _to talk to her. I'm sorry Trish." Randy informed her.

Trish felt a sudden urge to slap him, however she only crossed her arms.

"I should have known…All you wanted was sex… But if you think I'm not going to tell Amy about this, then you're wrong! She's my friend! And…And I won't lie to her because you wanted a few nights of sex! You can just leave right now! Get out of _my_ house and _never _talk to me again… _I hate you_!" Trish snapped.

Randy shook his head, raising his hands in the air before he pushed past her. She was quick to shove the breakfast onto the floor, Randy never looking back as she threw a fit. In a matter of half an hour Randy had never and was well on his way to see Amy. However, Trish rushed upstairs and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed Amy's number, only to find that it was turned off. Even madder than before Trish dialed John's number, getting the machine. Trish screamed before she threw the phone at the wall and then fell to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest as she cried.

_To Be Continued…_


	12. I Love You

**The One**

_**Chapter Eleven: I Love You**_

Tears streamed down her face, smearing her make up as they did so, however she didn't care. She could care less, right now she was broken. This had never happened to her before.. She was used in the worse way. He used her for sex and she wasn't too please. Then again, who would be? She wasn't really going anywhere, right now she was running through the rain in nothing but a pair of sweat pants and a tank top - of course with respective under garments, however they were clinging to her skin as the rain fell down hard. It was hard for her to control the tears that seemed to leak out of her eyes without care. She hadn't cared that she could get a cold from being outside in the freezing rain. Her heart was broken, she had fallen in love with Randy and this is how he treated her heart? She knew that she would have a lot to face when she would tell Chris about her cheating, she never really thought about him when she was sleeping with Randy.. Nor had she thought about Amy, her best friend. Right now Trish Stratus was miserable. There was no changing that. But maybe she could change her likely future... Maybe she could mend the broken relationships she'd have from this experience... Maybe someday she could carry on with the life she was destined to have.

But that seemed so far away right now. She could feel tears of sorry and misery trembling down her cheek as she fell to her knees, looking up at the dark blue sky.

Her arms wrapped around her own waist, there she would sit... Alone and scared of what could happen to her after she reveals this afraid that she deeply regretted now.

**-x-x-x-**

After she signed the release forms Amy along with John and James was on her way home, or at least where she'd be staying until her and Randy talked things over. Their current location was that of the hotel that John was staying at, not exactly the best place for a new born.. but she had a gut feeling that this wouldn't last too long. Either she'd go to her mom's house to stay with her or Randy would come back, begging her to forgive him. The question, however, wasn't how long she'd be there.. It was if she'd forgive Randy. Sure he over reacted, but that didn't mean he had to abandon her and their child for days. To top it all off, he even ignored her calls. The thought of him practically made her cry.. She was finally admitting it to herself, she finally was ready to admit it aloud... She fell in love with Randy.

Being away from him made her realize that she really did love him, and she wanted to be with him. However, she hadn't had the slightest clue what had gone down at Trish's house. Neither the fact that Randy slept with Trish nor the fact that Trish was in love with Randy. John also hadn't had any knowledge of the incident either, he was just as clueless as Amy was on the entire situation. John was pretty sure that the redhead wasn't going to forgive Randy so easily, even if she may really love him, she wouldn't forgive and forget so soon. But then again, she might, and it'd be a huge mistake on her part, she'd seem weak.. like she couldn't live without Randy's 'love' for a week. And John knew damn well that the diva didn't need Randy at all. He didn't trust Randy, at least not anymore, and during their friendship John could easily say that there were times where Randy wasn't exactly truthful or a 'good' boy. It was odd how he gave off this 'I am a charming, handsome and sometimes arrogant nice guy', but in reality he was all those things, but he was not a nice guy. He was cocky, arrogant and he had the world's biggest ego. Having a huge ego may be a complication where it comes to trying to have a 'relationship' with him, whether it's a friendship or girlfriend.. It wasn't easy being friends with the Legend Killer. In fact it was far from easy, there were times when John thought that they would never 'make up' and that they'd be fighting forever. Somehow, it all blew over, and John would never forget one thing about Randy.. Randy Orton never apologizes. No matter how wrong he was, he would never apologize. It was all about that ego of his - it would not allow him to say that he was sorry for what he did. In fact, John couldn't think of too many things that Randy would regret, at least not aloud. If he used a woman for sex, he may have regretted hurting her feelings, but he was still bragging about it. If he purposely hurt a friend, he may feel some guilt and he may regret hurting them, but again he would not admit it aloud.

Yet, the diva found herself with John Cena, a man who had said he loved her many times.. Her feelings were mixed toward the dark haired wrestler. She knew that she loved Randy, but with John.. She had a hard time grasping those feelings and placing them in a 'category' so to speak. It was either that she loved him or not, it was a simple question, however she also felt that maybe she did love John. But she refused to admit it, even to herself.

"Ames, you should get some sleep.."

Came the soft and gentle voice of one John Cena, causing the redhead to sigh.

"I-I know... But.. I can't. It wouldn't feel right." Amy replied sadly.

"You want me to sleep with you, just for tonight? I won't try and pull anythin'.. You won't hafta worry." John offered.

Amy smiled slightly, "I-I think that'd be good. A-are you sure, though?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"W-what about James?" Amy asked quickly.

"It's not really safe, but he could always sleep with us. Or, if you want, I could go out and buy a 'crib' of some sort.." John responded easily.

"I'd feel better with getting him a crib, but I'll pay for it."

"Naw, that's okay, I can." John offered a smile. "Don't worry, I've got plenty of money."

"It's not money that I'm worried about.. John, I don't want to cost you too much." Amy stated softly.

"It's okay, babe, I can do it for ya." John replied.

**-x-x-x-**

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, but he felt bad about leaving Trish that way.. Even if he really wanted to be with Amy and the baby right now. Sure, he had used Trish in the worst way... But, despite what he had told Trish... He did love Amy. It was hard for him to admit it, but he did. He missed her terribly and he wanted to be with her right now. If he had it his way, he would be. As Randy dialed Trish's number he thought about how hurt Amy would be if she learned about this mistake. Trish picked up quickly.

"Chris?" Came the broken voice of Trish.

Randy sighed, "No, Trish.. It's Randy... I-I'm sorry about what I did to you.."

"R-randy? W-what d-do... What do you want?" Trish asked in a shaky tone.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did. I don't mean to sound cruel here, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this incident to Ames.. I-I really love her Trish. This has made me see that I love her, and I can't take the chance of you telling her.. I promise I will, but right now, I just want to be with her." Randy explained.

What Randy hoped to hear was Trish's understanding voice, however the only thing he heard was the sharp sound of the dial tone. She had hung up.

Randy sighed again, shaking his head before he turned into the hotel where he had been told John was staying at with Amy. He waited a moment before he headed to the lobby to see which of the rooms on the lot John was staying in. Randy offered the receptionist a smile before he dashed out of the lobby and made his way to the room he had been told to go to. He stared at the door for a good few minutes before he finally knocked. Without thinking he smiled at the sound of a baby crying - his baby, the baby that he had so desperately wanted to protect now more than ever. The door opened and the second he seen Amy he grabbed the back of her neck and forced his lips onto hers.

To say the redhead was shocked was an understatement, right about now she was only thanking god that John hadn't left to go get a crib yet. The West Newbury native was currently taking a shower.

"I love you." Randy mumbled against her lips.

Amy pulled away to look into Randy's eyes, as if to search for truth.

"Randy…" She started. "Where were you? I was worried about you."

"Babe, I'm sorry.. I was staying with a friend.. I had to sort my feelings out. Staying with my friend made me realize that I love you, and I could never allow myself to let you or James go.. I love you, baby." Randy said with force. "I want you…"

"Randy, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that.." Amy whispered before her arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you, too."

Sure hearing her say that she loved Randy was exactly what John wanted to hear when he came out of the bathroom. He froze in his place, as he stared at them. Randy and John locked eyes, a smirk coming across Randy's face as his hands rested on her lower back. To add insult to injury Randy even winked at him, as if to say that he had gotten away with something huge just now. John literally wanted to tear Randy apart right about, now, however he restrained himself.. He knew that in good time she'd realize what a piece of shit he really was.

To add the icing on the cake Randy went on to say, "I think we should go home.. Spend some quality time together, you know?"

A smile came across her face as she pulled away, "Sounds good, I.. I need to talk to John."

"No need." John cut in. "I already know what's goin' on here.. You two can jus' leave. It's okay."

For some reason Amy couldn't believe that he was actually serious. John's tone was too… hurt… to even show any signs that he was truly 'okay' with that.

"John… I'm sorry, I-I'll call you, okay?" Amy offered.

"Yeah, that's cool." John replied uneasily.

"Okay.." Amy mumbled before she gathered her things.

Randy taking James from Amy's arms as she walked to the door. Amy allowing Randy to leave first before she turned to look at John.. Without thinking she whispered the words that he so desperately wanted to hear…

"I love you, John."

_To Be Continued…_


	13. Regrets

**The One**

_**Chapter Twelve: Regrets...**_

Interesting how things wound up.. He had in fact loved her for years now.. Or well, at least he had a crush on her for years. Love came later. And now? Now she was leaving him.. Leaving him for Randy Orton. Not that she was his, but.. Part of him wished to call her his more than anything else. While the other part was telling him that it was no use... She'd never love him and she'd always keep breaking his heart by walking out of his life and into the arms of Randy Orton. He bitterly thought that he should be used to this treatment by now. Sure she said she loved him, but what did that mean? There are two kinds of love.. And he was pretty sure that she didn't mean the love he felt for her. He blinked as he stared at her; she was still there.. To say that he was shocked to see her still there was an understatement.. Now he was starting to wonder if this was all a dream.. He was sure she was going to leave, but she still stood before him. Then he felt awkward as she tried to restrain the tears that seemed to want to pour out of her hazel eyes..

"Aren't you going to say anything? Like.. I love you too? I feel the same way? Or don't you love me any more.. John?" Amy asked sadly.

John blinked, "What?"

"Oh, god.." Amy muttered under her breath before she shook her head. "This was a mistake.. Telling you how I feel, obviously you don't feel the same way.. And I've just made a fool out of myself by telling you.. Damnit, why didn't I see this? You're in love with Torrie--"

"Whoa, whoa.. Who said I was in love with Torrie?" John interrupted.

Amy hadn't heard him as she kept rambling on and on about how stupid she was. John stared at her as she walked toward the door, grabbing her jacket as she did so.. The dark haired wrestler continued to watch her, unknowing moving closer to her as she stood at the door muttering to herself. He took a deep breath, grabbing the redhead's shoulders to spin her around to face him. Blue eyes locked with un-expecting hazel..

"I love you too.." He whispered.

Next thing he knew he had pressed her up against the door, causing it to slam shut, and his lips were locked on hers. His hands rested on the door while her hands immediately flew up to cup his face in her hands.. The redhead's hips moved off the door as John's arms moved down to her waist. In a swift motion he lifted her off her feet, her legs wrapping around his waist as he held her up against the door of the hotel room.. He kissed her with such passion that he almost surprised himself as he hungrily kissed her.. His hands all over her body as he pressed her back to the door. The thought that Randy could hear this made it that much better.. To say that he would be glad if Randy found out that they were doing this was an understatement.. It almost seemed that he lived to piss Randy off.

**-x-**

Sweat covered most of his upper body, the dark haired wrestler running a hand down his face before he glared at his side.. Damnit. He'd been dreaming.. Again. He figured he ought to know the difference between a dream and reality, being that this was the sixth night in a row that he'd had that dream. Swallowing hard he sat up slowly, glaring around the hotel room for any sign of life.. Though there wasn't any. He sighed, wishing that he could just pick up his cell phone and call her right now. But she was pretty mad at him at the moment.. He and his temper, he had lost it that night. Still, it ate away at him what he did to her.. She didn't deserve to be treated like that...

_**Flashback**_

_Randy taking James from Amy's arms as she walked to the door. Amy allowing Randy to leave first before she turned to look at John.. Without thinking she whispered the words that he so desperately wanted to hear…_

"_I love you, John."_

_He stood in silence, dumbfounded you could say. Saying nothing, feeling a warm sensational feeling in his stomach.. She loved him. He could just take her in his arms and kiss her until his lips grew sore. Though before he could make so much of a move she started out the door. His heart sank at the site, she was going back to Randy and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.. Or could he? Well, not that he really wanted to do anything rash, but he found himself grabbing the redhead's arm and yanking her back. The diva stared at him, blinking with great confusion. She opened her mouth to question him, but he beat her to the chase._

_"You're jus' goin' to leave? Jus' like that? Go back to that fuckin' playboy like you hadn't even said anythin' to me?" John questioned, his grip on her arm tightening as he spoke._

_"John--"_

_"No, I've been patient with you.. I've told you how I feel, I want to be with you, Amy! But you keep pushin' me away.. Playin' mind games wit' me! What the hell is your problem? Do you **enjoy** torturing me? Do you **enjoy **seeing me in pain? Huh, do you Amy? Do you want to see me cry or somethin'?" John snapped._

_"JOHN--"_

_"NO! It's my time to talk, you've had your time to say.. I love you, but Randy.. Well fuck Randy.. Orton chases everythin' in a skirt, you really think he loves you?" John snarled, tears slowly forming in her eyes. "Do you really think Randy Orton is capable of lovin' anythin' but himself? I love you Amy, and you keep pushing me away.. You keep tellin' me that we can't be together.. Everythin' is a mistake to you.. Next you'll say that tellin' me that you love me was a mistake too - won't you?"_

_"No..." Amy whispered._

_"Hmm? What did you say, I can't hear you." John yelled._

_"I said NO!" Amy screamed at him, tears streaming down her face._

_Upon hearing the shouts and crying coming from the hotel room.. Randy assumed something must be wrong, the Saint Louis native hurried into the hotel room. Confused at the scene before his eyes.. Amy crying, John looking pissed off... The older man's hand was gripping onto her arm, from Randy's point of view it looked like he was holding onto it pretty hard as the diva's skin was visibly caving underneath the force his hand was putting on her arm._

_"John, what the hell are you doing?" Randy questioned angrily. "Let go of her!"_

_John glared over at Randy, then at the diva.. The expression on Randy's face was priceless, though he wasn't really enjoying hurting the diva.. He did, however, enjoy the look on the third generation superstar's face. Though John frowned at the appearance of the diva, her knees buckling as she tried to contain her tears.. Her face was as red as her hair, her hand was gripping on his wrist.. He hadn't even noticed until now.._

_"Let go.." Amy begged quietly._

_"JOHN!" Randy shouted, as if he were deep into thought._

_His hand quickly left her arm, his breathing heavy as he backed away from her, the divas arms quickly going around herself while Randy quickly rushed to her side. The taller man muttering questions of concern to the redhead as he kneeled down so that he was at somewhat eye level with the diva._

_"Honey, are you okay?" Randy asked quietly._

_The diva nodded slowly, wiping away her tears as Randy stood. He took her hand, letting her straighten herself up before wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the hotel room. Randy shot a dirty look at John, who simply stared._

_"I hope you're happy, asshole.. I don't want you near my fiancé ever again." Randy spat._

_John only stood there.. Still trying to catch his breath and trying to analyze what he had just done.. After the hotel room door slammed shut John snapped out of his thoughts, his breath growing heavier as he thought about what had just happened..._

_"Oh god.." John muttered, running a hand down his face. "I hurt her.."_

_**End Flashback**_

He splashed water in his face, leaning forward as he rested his hands on the skin. The memory of what had occurred six nights ago still imprinting into his mind.. He hadn't dared call the redhead, nor did he dare to contact any of her friends. They were, most likely, pissed off at him for hurting her.. Though he was sure some of them would understand, she pushed him over the edge. He was sick of being toyed with, but that cost him.. Big time. He'd gotten a few calls from Trish, though he didn't pick up the phone.. The blonde leaving messages, telling him to call her as soon as possible every time. He wasn't sure why she didn't just leave him a message, screaming at him for what he had done to Amy. Dawn had done that, the brunette now had a new reason to hate him. He wasn't really sure why, but both Adam and Chris Jericho had called him. Jericho leaving a simple message telling him that he wasn't 'mad' at him for what he did, that he understood that he was stressed out and that shit happens. But Adam pretty much stated that he needed to talk to him about what had happened. The only people he had talked to in the past six days was Vince, Stephanie, Shane, Marc and Hunter. But he'd only talked to Vince, Stephanie and Shane to tell them he wasn't going to be able to work because of personal reasons. He had called Marc, his cousin, and Hunter, a good friend of his, to ask them for some advice. Both had been very helpful, though it was Hunter who advised him to give Randy and Amy some space. Though Hunter was still good friends with Randy as well, he wasn't really sure who Hunter was backing in the end.

Who was to say he could trust Hunter to be a real friend? His advice seemed good, though he wasn't exactly sure that Hunter wasn't just saying it so that Randy could have his way with Amy. Either or, John thought it best to keep some distance from the couple. It wasn't easy, but he felt it necessary to take some time off and think things over. He was hoping that he could say sorry to the diva, if only to say that and only that.. He'd be content. He still loved her, but.. He was still a little concerned that her mind games were not over. One thing he truly regretted was letting them get to him.. But he could not change the past. If he could he would have never called Randy and told him to come to that nightclub. Then, maybe, just maybe, he would have Amy to himself now. Though there was no say for sure of that. Therefore, he looked ahead to the future.. Only time could say what was to happen to his relationship with Amy.

**-x-**

"How's your arm?" Randy asked softly.

"Randy.. It's fine. I'm not hurt--"

"He held it pretty tight, Ames.. That asshole, he hasn't even shown his face since that.. Bet he committed suicide." Randy interrupted, narrowing his eyes at the thought of John.

Amy slapped his arm, "Don't talk like that! John did not commit suicide."

"Amy, he hurt you.. How can you defend him after what he did?" Randy snapped, rubbing his arm as he did so.

Amy sighed, crossing her arms as she shook her head. The diva watching Dawn and Jason bond with James.. Dawn sure did love the little boy, Jason seemed to take well to him. Though, Jason made sure to warn Dawn that they were not going to have children yet. Randy stared at her, as if he was trying to figure her out. The past six days whenever John was mentioned she defended him. Either saying that he was not in the right state of mind or that he had a bad temper and that she'd been playing with his mind lately. Though she hadn't really said anything else than that. Most people had learned to not talk about John in front of her.. But Randy didn't hesitate. That was the sole reason why she was distant with him.. She didn't want to hear about John. Not that she didn't like him or that she was mad at him, but because she was sick of hearing that he was an asshole or a jerk.

"Amy..." Randy began slowly, grabbing the diva's attention. "What's up? Is there something you want to tell me... I mean you've been really distant.. Are you mad at me or something?"

"Mad?" Amy echoed. "Randy, all you do is talk about John. I just get sick of hearing about it.. I'm not mad at him for what he did.. I pushed him over the edge, I shouldn't have toyed with his mind like that. I just wish I could talk to him - tell him I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"You were not a bitch, he was an asshole! He may as well have hit you - or wait, you probably would have said that he had a bad temper and that you deserved it!" Randy hissed. "You did _not _deserve to be treated like that, you should know that better than anyone else! Or maybe.. Maybe you aren't feeling that you deserved it? Maybe you love him? Maybe you want to be with him? Well if you do the door is wide open Amy! But I swear, you leave me for that piece of shit and I won't be here when you come crawling back."

Amy stared at him, enable to say a word at his sudden words.. What he was suddenly accusing her of what she was feeling or thinking.. She was really starting to wonder if her luck with tempered men would get any better. John had lashed out at her six days ago, and now Randy was. She simply shook her head, tossing her arms up before she started to walk away.

"AMY! Don't you walk away from me! I… You can't hide the truth from me forever!" Randy snapped as he followed her. "Amy… You can't even tell me how you feel about him? Can you tell me that you truly love me?"

The diva stopped, whirling around to face him. She was very aware that both Dawn and Jason were watching them. Though she truly didn't care.

"I can tell you one thing, Randy.. I regret a lot of things.. I regret being a bitch and playing mind games with John.. And you. I know I'm not easy to deal with, I'm… I'm scared that you don't love me, that John doesn't love me… And I don't even know why. I was perfectly fine when I was alone and single! But now… Now I'm stuck between the two of you. And all you guys can say is that I can't hide from the truth!" Amy started. "Well, I'm not hiding from anything. I told you I loved you.. And I meant it, but sometimes.. It's really hard to love you when you're being an asshole!"

"Amy--" Randy paused. "I… I'm afraid that you love him, I could never bare it if you did.. Because I love you more than life itself. I just want to know how you feel… I want to know that you're not in love with him and that you love me and only me."

"Things were - and always will be - easier without you or John… I.. I think I need some space. To think over everything. I need to know where _I _stand in everything.. I want to be happy with who I'm with.. And this, this 'love-triangle'… It isn't working for me, Randy." Amy replied. "I don't want you to find me, I don't want you to call me.. I don't want you to contact me at all, I need time away.. I hope you understand."

Randy nodded slowly, "I do… Just… Don't be too long, ok?"

"Ok."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **It has been a LONG time! (tear) I felt really bad making John an ass like that, but.. John isn't perfect, and I needed to stress that a little.. Or well, a lot. I also wanted to reveal his temper - though I hadn't really stressed it much in the last chapters at all, but.. The way I'm writing it is that he doesn't have a short fuse. I will try my BEST to update again soon.. I'm still pending upon who Amy should wind up with.. And no, Randy has not told her about Trish yet. So, let's see what happens with that.. Thanks in advance to those who take the time to review.. You truly make my day by reviewing. Even if it is a few simple words.


	14. Rights & Wrongs

**The One**

**Review Responses: **_Not gonna write responses to everyone's, but in general.. The John more human part of a lot of your reviews certainly gave me some great ideas.. However, I'm mainly writing this in response to adamamy425's review.. Well, I can't really tell you why I keep switching John and Randy's good/bad status, but there is in fact a reason for that. For once that 'twist' in the story does have a reason and that reason will be revealed soon. Just be patient and I will get there!_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Rights And Wrongs...**_

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he drew circles on her stomach.. A smile touched his lips as he thought about what just happened.. He _finally_ made love to her.. And he could easily say that it was amazing. Part of him did wonder, however, exactly how long would this last? She had a tendency for leaving.. He had a tendency for wanting to tear the other man apart for being the one she went home to. However, he decided to not let it phase him. Why waste time thinking about what could happen? Why not enjoy this? Why worry about anything, but right here, right now? Well, for the main reason that he wasn't the type to overlook the future.. He liked being prepared. He liked knowing things ahead of time.. But there was no warnings. Except for her history of leaving him. That was enough of a warning right there. However he decided that right now was truly the best time to take advantage of this.. Despite the fact that he felt a guilty about sleeping with her.. He wasn't exactly sure what her motives were.. Maybe she was just desperate for sex? Or maybe she really did want him.. Whatever the reason he was pretty sure that he was loving the feeling of having his arms around her clothing less form.

_**Flashback**_

_After leaving Randy's she wasn't exactly sure where alone was in all honesty. She couldn't go to Stanford being that it was a little too far away if she wanted to come back to see James.. She certainly couldn't go to Dawn or Trish.. Jeff was in North Carolina.. That only left one person that she could even consider going to. The redhead hesitated, but before she herself knew what she was doing she was face to face with a hotel room door. With a heavy sigh she lifted her hand, her knuckles tapping on the wood. After a few moments the door flung open and the diva was yanked into their arms._

_"Oh my god, I'm so sorry.."_

_Her arms banned around his form, "No, I should be sorry.. I.. I really am sorry, John."_

_"No.. I should have controlled my temper.." John replied as he pulled away. "Not that I don't love seein' ya, but.. Why are you here?"_

_"Randy and I sort of got into a fight... I told him I needed time apart.. Time alone--" Amy began._

_John raised an eyebrow, "You came here to ask me to leave or somethin'?"_

_"No.. John," Amy shook her head, trying her best not to laugh at his expression. "I.. I know 'alone' isn't with you, but.. I really wanted to see you. I've been thinking about you.. I'm really sorry that I hurt you, and I know that it was wrong of me to mess with your mind like that--"_

_"Naw, Ames, I ain't mad.. I was jus' upset that you were leavin' me for Randy again.." John paused a moment. "Are you stayin' wit' me then?"_

_She smiled at that, "Yeah, I think I'm going to.. Randy is...Well I don't really care what Randy plans on doing, actually. I'm a little sick of him, in all honesty."_

_"So, you come here.. To get sick of me?" John smirked. "Sounds like a plan.. Who's next?"_

_"Shut up." Amy slapped his arm._

_"Now who's violent?"_

_"You still are violent." Amy replied, sticking her tongue out._

_"I can think of...ten different ways to put that at better use." John stated with a grin._

_"None of which will be used tonight, or any night." Amy teased._

_John shook his head, watching the diva plop down on the bed. Smirking as she began to remove her shoes and socks.. The dark haired man sat down next to her. Waiting a moment as he thought, before long the West Newbury native's mouth opened again._

_"You're a tease, you know that?"_

_Amy snorted, "Apparently."_

_"I like that." John winked, the redhead rolling her eyes at him. "You sure it's.. wise.. to be here? I mean, if Randy found out you--"_

_The diva pressed her fingers to his lips, "Don't say the R word."_

_With that said her fingers left his mouth, going back to working on her shoe laces. John coughed, clearing his throat before he spoke up._

_"You're startin' to sound like me.. An' don't you ever touch your shoes and then touch my lips ever again." John warned._

_"Like you care about what's sanitary and what's not." Amy retorted._

**-x-**

_The two had opted to ordering a movie. John figured it was the best, if not only, way to keep him occupied enough to keep his hands off of her. Though he wasn't sure a movie would even keep him occupied that long as he had let her pick out a movie.. After awhile he had to admit he would have rather have spent time with Randy than watch this movie. John had to admit, he wasn't sure why the diva was even interested in this.. He wasn't even aware of the title of the film, the only thing that he was aware of was that it was in black and white and it was boring. Then he drew a conclusion that the diva just wanted to torture him, though it was 'farfetched' he still would prefer to think that than she really did like this junk. To think that if they were to get married she'd watch these sort of movies all the time.. And that scared him._

_"Is it almost over?" John asked, sounding as if he wanted to see the TV burst into flames._

_The diva smirked, "You were the one that suggested a movie."_

_"Not a boring movie."_

_"Well, fine then.. If I ask you a question about the movie and you get it right we'll turn it off." Amy replied._

_"Fine.. Hit me with your best shot." John smirked._

_"Okay.." Amy thought a moment. "What is the main character's name? Easy enough, right?"_

_"Hell yeah it is.. I'm startin' to wonder if you jus' don't like the movie yourself.. The main character's name is Cowboy Bob Orton." John insisted._

_Amy laughed, "It's Cowboy Jim, but.. Close enough."_

_"Wow, I didn't even know this was 'bout cowboys.." John muttered._

_Amy grabbed the remote, ignoring him as she sat up and pointed it at the television.. The TV flashed white and then went dark, the redhead leaning back before she glared at John, raising an eyebrow at him._

_"So what do we do now?"_

_John pretended to think before he held up a finger and said, "Ah!" Before he decided to share his wonderful idea._

_"I say we make out." John declared._

_Rather than slapping him or yelling at him for being a pervert the diva simply leaned forward, lightly pressing her lips against his. The diva pulled away before John could even react, however she only smiled._

_"I should probably lose my temper more often, huh?" John questioned with a sly smirk. "An' I think we should have lots of dirty sex now."_

_To his surprise, again, she leaned forward and kissed him.. Only this time he was quicker to react and she allowed it to deepen as she hadn't pulled away, if not she leaned forward even more than she had before.._

_**End Flashback**_

Hazel eyes locked on the wall as there was nothing better before her than John's hand, however she wasn't too keen to the idea of pulling the sheets off herself.. Therefore she simply opted to staring at the wall for now. The silence had grown deeper as both seemed to be deep in thought. It didn't last long as the diva turned to face him, a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"I love you, Amy." John whispered.

Amy wet her lips, "I love you more."

"Not possible, babe.. Not possible." Came John's simply response with a soft chuckle. "You gonna leave--?"

"Do you _want_ me to?"

"No--"

"Then I'm not going to leave." She smiled at him.

Her arms came to wrap around his upper body, the two falling silent for a moment.

"You think we made a mistake?" John asked quietly.

Amy didn't answer, acting as if she hadn't heard him as he went on..

"I mean.. I am datin' Torrie.. But we were only datin' to get you jealous--"

"Really?"

John smiled, "Yeah.. Her idea."

"Wow, that's..weird."

"Yeah, well.. I.. I don't wanna sound weird or anythin', but.. What about Randy? I mean, I know y'all are engaged.. An' I know you aren't jus' gonna leave him 'cause we had sex..."

Amy sighed, "I know.. I don't know what is going to happen."

"As much as it pains me to say this, but.. I'm startin' think this was the wrong thin' to do..." John mumbled, Amy blinked. "Don't get me wrong.. It felt right, jus' it was wrong of us to do that.. Even if I wouldn't give a damn if Randy was dead or alive at the moment.. Not that I love her, but I don't really feel great 'bout hurtin' Torrie an' all.."

Amy nodded, "Though I do care about Randy's well being.. And I do care about Torrie as well, you know that.. I just... It felt wrong, but at the same time it felt right--"

"I know, babe, it felt right.. It still does, jus'... I don't like hurtin' women."

"I know, we'll figure this out though.." Amy muttered. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry if I ever confused you or played with your thoughts.. Didn't mean to."

"It's okay, babe, I still love you."

**-x-**

"When are you going to tell her about what happened between you and Trish?" Dave questioned.

Randy shrugged, "Whenever, I guess.. I don't want to tell her after she comes back, at least not yet."

"Hunter said he'd call around to see if anyone knows where she is.." Dave mentioned.

"Thanks, man, I know it's not right to do this, but… I've never been one to give a damn." Randy smirked. "Can't wait until that bitch tells John to take a hike… Another job well done it will be."

"You still playing innocent?" Dave shook his head.

"Hey, if it gets me laid - I'd do anything."

**To Be Continued..**

_**A/N:** Truly sorry about the horrible-ness of this chapter! I realize that the way I had them get together and have sex was horrible.. Wasn't too great, but.. It was something that had to happen. It's for the story's benefit, so there's a plus! Anywho, please review! Can't wait to see your reactions to this chapter! Thanks in advance to everyone who takes the time to review, you make my day! _


End file.
